


Kinktober 2019 Archive

by ronqueesha



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Feet, Femdom, Fucking Machines, Gags, Hand Jobs, Human Furniture, Knife Play, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Object Insertion, Pegging, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M, Watersports, Wax Play, rainbow kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 27,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/pseuds/ronqueesha
Summary: In 2019, I defied tumblr's porn ban by posting 30 kinky stories based entirely in Fallout 4 and the different canon universes of my two sole survivors along with their love interests. Here's an archive of those short smutty tales.
Relationships: Cait/Male Sole Survivor, Cait/Sole Survivor (Fallout), Female Sole Survivor/Male Sole Survivor, Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Female Sole Survivor/X6-88, Sole Survivor/X6-88, cait/many others, female sole survivor/nuka world raiders
Kudos: 31





	1. Day 1: Deepthroating (X6-88/Zoe)

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make it clear for any newcomers, I settled on playing Fallout 4 with two sole survivors. The same married couple from the game's beginning, each of their canons explores how they would handle the wasteland after their respective spouse is killed in two divergent timelines. Zoe is the cold and logical one who sides with the Institute, Nathan is the emotional carefree one who joins the Minutemen. 
> 
> I also challenged myself to avoid going over 1000 words, and to always pick at least ONE topic to write about per day, even if it wasn't always a favorite kink of mine. It was a fun game.

X6-88 had to admit, seeing the Director of the Institute on her knees in front of him was an enticing sight. He felt no pang of superiority or dominance as she did so, just the carnal desire she had recently awakened in him. But that carnal desire was _very_ intense at this moment. And had been growing stronger with every moment she teased him.

She stroked his erection with one hand in a lazy, slow motion, while her parted lips and slender tongue ran up and down the shaft in opposition to her fingers. It was fortunate that the door to her quarters was locked and sealed, because it meant no one could hear the noises X6 made every time her exploring lips noticed a drop of liquid form at the tip of his cock. She greedily lapped it up every time, and then lavished the entire head in her mouth, coaxing yet more out with her tongue until she was satisfied.

She looked up at him while her lips were still locked around the tip, which made X6’s heart flutter and a new rush of sensation to flow between his legs. And without any further indication or prompting, Zoe pushed herself forward. The hot, wet, snug fit of her lips engulfed more and more of his throbbing erection, pushing deeper into her throat with every passing moment.

“Ma’am, I…” X6 couldn’t finish his sentence before Zoe made a highly muffled and throaty negative noise. A “nuh-uh” that vibrated through her mouth and into his pelvis, which drowned out any further protest from him. She reached both of her hands up until she grasped X6’s palms, and gently placed both on her head. Always a fast learner, especially when it came to pleasing her, he grasped the concept.

Instead of her pushing forward, she wanted X6 to direct how far down his shaft she went. She displayed no distress, nor discomfort as more than half of his length disappeared down her throat. In fact, the smile seemed even more apparent as it stretched around his girth. She didn’t gag or cough as he pushed, either. No doubt this was the product of the extensive oral experience she sometimes liked to tell him about. Which she had been doing just moments before this… very arousing demonstration.

There was a sense of power in this position. A very real feeling as the woman in charge of the institute, ostensibly in charge of his life, _a human_ , fellated him. That urged X6 onward, as he tensed his fingers in her loose black hair, and pushed her down the last few centimeters. He could feel her bottom lip tickle the skin of his scrotum and the tip of her nose against his pelvis. That seemed like enough. When he looked down at his lover, he could see twin paths of tears fall down her smooth cheeks, but her warm, joyous expression had not ceased.

That was the final push he needed. The teasing she had subjected him to before this moment, and the undeniably carnal sight and feelings of her warm throat as it enveloped him, made X6-88 cum. With a loud, long groan of release, it slid down her throat. None of his ejaculation reached her tongue or even escaped her lips.

The moment his climax passed, X6 pulled himself back. Clear, sensible, thoughts speared through his fog of arousal, and he knew he had to exit her throat. Zoe made two small, grateful noises as the softening erection slid out of her mouth. Soon, he was completely out, and the cold rush of air on his saliva-coated shaft hit him like icewater. Zoe, however, seemed no worse for wear. In fact, she hadn’t stopped smiling.


	2. Day 2: Begging (Nathan/Cait)

Cait hadn’t put on any clothes today. Not while the two of them had nothing to do but sit and wait for this storm to pass, which meant they were confined to their home in Diamond City. With just Nathan to share the space with, she didn’t see any need to cover herself. It also helped to make it clear exactly how she wanted to spend the day as the rain smashed against their roof.

“Spread your legs wider for me.” Nathan growled into her ear. He lay on top of her, and could feel his erection as it slid over her clit. Up and down, in a maddeningly slow pattern drawn by his hips. His hands were in her hair, grasping Cait’s head and holding her up so he could lean forward and kiss her however he wished. Lips, neck, cheeks, he did it all. Every motion, every tiny thing he did just made her melt further into the bed. She was already wet from spending the day naked. Having him be like this, so in control and demanding, made her like putty in his hand.

“Please… please… just do it.” She moaned back at him. He’d been teasing her with the sensation of his cock just out of reach for _so long_ , she doubted she could take any more.

Nathan let go of her hair and braced his hands on the mattress below her, so they could look at each other. He did not stop rolling his hips, and adjusted his position every time Cait tried to sneakily change their arrangement and slip him into her. “Oh, no. Not yet. In fact, I don’t think you really want it.”

She wanted to spit back a curt “ _fuck you, just look at how much I want it_ ”, but instead just threw her head back and mewled as Nathan lifted a hand and cupped one of her breasts. He gave it an expert amount of pressure. Not a barbaric squeeze, but not a light touch, either. Just enough to let her know how much he liked her freckled chest. Two of his fingers moved to tweak her hard-as-stone nipple, adding to the sensation.

“I want it! Nathan, please!” She managed to say when words came back. But when she did, he took it as an invitation to lean back down and place his lips over her stiff, needy nipple. The heat of his mouth joined the sensation on her clit, and she fell apart. He remained there for an eternity, taking his pleasure on her generous breast. And when he had enough, he moved to the other one and did the same.

Cait’s hands reached for his back, arched and clawed. She scraped against the soft skin and the hard muscles beneath. She didn’t care if her animalistic scratching annoyed him. She’d do anything to keep steady under his onslaught.

That’s when he looked up from her breasts and into her eyes. “Tell me what you want, Cait. Tell me now.”

“Dammit! Push it in already!” Cait hissed through gritted teeth as his tempo increased.

“Push what in where?” He asked, with an infuriating feigned ignorance. His smile shone bright in the dimness of their bedroom, which made it impossible for her to actually be cross at him.

“My pussy. Put your fucking cock in my pussy!” Cait looked down at him, even as she succumbed to more incoherent gasps and moans as he kept humping over her body and manipulating everything else with his warm hands. He loved playing with her breasts, and she didn’t blame him. They were some of her biggest assets, and often got her exactly what she wanted. Too bad they couldn’t get him to listen to her pleading words.

“Oh, _here?_ ” Still with the fake attitude, Nathan lowered one of his hands to his pelvis, intentionally brushing over her soaked slit in the process and forcing her to throw her head backward with the stimulation. A moment later, he grasped his rock-hard erection and moved the tip toward her entrance. “You want it here?”

“Yes! Yes, please! Give me everything!”

“Hmm, I guess maybe you do want it after all.” He pretended to think for just a moment longer, but then his already half-grin expression widened as he slowly thrust forward.

Cait never cared for being quiet while fucking. She liked it when other people knew how much she enjoyed herself. And the idea of having an actual audience while she was being fucked had always turned her on. So here and now, Cait all but sang as she felt him thrust home, which joined in the chorus of thunder and screeching rain outside. All of that begging and teasing had been more than worth it. And damn Nathan Bhatia for dragging it out of her so fucking well.


	3. Day 3: Edgeplay (Nathan/Zoe prewar)

It had been one of the best moments in his life when Nathan first called Zoe his girlfriend. And the day they became husband and wife would remain in his memory to his dying day. They were forever bound to be partners, friends, lovers, and inseparable for as long as they lived.

But on the nights when Zoe felt particularly naughty, and she got the urge to slip into a tiny black leather outfit that seemed to blend in perfectly with the many dark tattoos on her skin, she was no longer his wife, his partner, or even _Zoe_. She was “Mistress”, and Nathan was expected to address her so.

Truth be told, he would have been fine with a “vanilla” sex life as she called it. Zoe was undeniably beautiful, and he thanked his lucky stars every day that she chose to be with him. If she just wanted their lovemaking to be the two of them on a bed together, missionary-only until their dying days, he would have obliged. But Zoe had her interests, and he was more than happy to indulge them.

The sun had gone down long ago, and streaks of moonlight peeked through the shut curtains. Very fortunate that they closed off their street-facing bedroom from the world outside, because Nathan was naked and lying on top of their bed. He had his arms behind his back, resting as comfortably as he could. He wasn’t handcuffed or restrained, he’d earned the right to stay uncuffed when his mistress wanted to play.

“Such a good boy.” Zoe cooed from the side of the bed. She was on her feet at the bedside, her barely-covered body slinking back and forth as she watched her husband writhe on his back. One of her hands stroked his hair with a slow, affectionate rhythm. The other stroked something else, something much lower. “How long as it been? Ten minutes? And you’re still hard for me.”

Nathan’s cheeks blushed at the praise. He could have talked back, but he found himself incapable of forming words as he succumbed to her wonderful stimulation. Indeed, Zoe’s left hand was an expert at stroking his cock. She had applied just the right amount of lubrication beforehand, and gave the amount of pressure that kept him hard, but didn’t push him over the edge. And every time he looked close to that peak, she pulled away. She had been doing that over and over again for so long, he’d lost track of time. 

Nathan could have lasted longer if his eyes were allowed to go anywhere other than her body. That was another one of his mistress’ rules. He _had_ to look at her, unless she explicitly told him to look away. And since she hadn’t said anything of the sort, he had no choice but to drink in the heavenly curves of her body. The way her skin was covered in countless intricate tattoos, almost all of it bare except the tiny straps of black leather that contained her modesty. Unlike him, who couldn’t wear any clothes. He even adored the way she tied her long black hair behind her in a ponytail. It swayed behind her when she moved, acting a counter to her constantly moving hips. 

The longer he stared at her, the more could feel another rising orgasm deep within his body. His eyes kept darting over her torso, to her pert breasts. Beneath the leather bra, he knew both her nipples were pierced with shiny metal studs. And that thought alone drove him wild. Below that, her wide hips, and the way they met between her legs. Nathan had spent countless hours between those thighs, both when she was his mistress and when they were lovers simply exploring and pleasuring each other. He would have given anything to dive there now, and her perfect manipulation of his shaft only made those thoughts stronger and stronger.

His hips arched on their own, humping the slender hand that touched him, instinctively trying to find release in that warm pressure she provided. But there was none to be had.

Just one hip thrust, and Zoe’s hand slipped away from him. In response, a primitive grunt escaped his throat, the deepest sound of animal frustration as he was denied yet again. It made her laugh. 

“Eleven minutes!” She smiled down at him. “I think that’s a new record! You’re such a good boy.” She leaned down and gave Nathan a short, affectionate kiss. For a moment, the “mistress” persona dropped, and his wife’s sparkling hazel eyes regarded him with a gorgeous look. He smiled back at her, all of his love and warmth radiating from him. 

But then she stood up, and the game resumed. Her left hand returned to Nathan’s throbbing, aching, and twitching shaft. But she didn’t start stroking again. Instead, her black-painted fingernails tapped against the sensitive skin for a moment. Not painful, but a reminder of her very strict rules. No cumming until she told him to.

“I guess you’ve earned a short break. Just look at how much you’re leaking!” The tap-tap of her nails stopped, and Zoe brought one of her fingertips to the head of his cock, where copious amount of precum oozed out of him and dripped down his length. All of it because of her perfect ministrations.

She gathered a large droplet on her index finger and brought it to her lips. She let out a satisfied moan as she licked it clean. She even made a show of it for Nathan, drawing her finger in and out of her lips just as if she were sucking his cock. A torture in its own way, and she knew it.

Once she finished her lewd display, Zoe reached down and grabbed an identical droplet of the clear liquid from his penis. But instead of licking it off herself, Zoe brought it to Nathan’s lips. He eagerly opened them to accept her gift.

“You need to help clean it up too.”


	4. Day 4: Spitroasting (Zoe, 2 raiders)

Fuck the Pack, that gang of slavers and animals. Also fuck the Disciples. Zoe knew those psychopaths were bound to betray her sooner or later. Such was the problem with accepting Porter Gage’s offer. Sure, it kept Zoe alive when she found herself trapped in the belly of the raider beast, but now she had to deal with the rest of them.

Oh, and also fuck Gage for setting her up as overboss and then disappearing into the crowd of raiders that infested this decrepit old park. He said he’d be around if she needed him, but she hadn’t seen the one-eyed man for days. Oh, they’d have words the moment she saw him again.

At the very least, the third group in Nuka World seemed okay… for a gang of post-apocalyptic psychopaths. The Operators reminded Zoe of all the old mafia movies she watched in days long past. Even their headquarters near the park’s entrance hardly looked like a raider hideout. Sure it was dusty, but it smelled like any other club she might have visited 200 years ago. Mostly it was cigarette smoke, but there were also hints of alcohol and antiseptic hair products in the air. Much better than the dung of the Pack’s area, or the aroma of rotting flesh that sat all over the Disciples.

“You two, with me.” Zoe pointed at the first two Operators that struck her fancy. Two men, one of them lanky and thin. He looked young, just past twenty years old. The other was taller, more muscular, and had a large scar over his lips. They had been at the entrance to the building, probably security detail. But whatever jobs they had been running were secondary to the concerns of the overboss. If Mags Black had a problem with her underlings disappearing for a time, she could whine in her journal for all Zoe cared.

“Uh, sure, boss.” The older man said as he put his gun down. Zoe walked deeper into the building, past the old stage, and into the backstage area full of beds and other sleeping arrangements.

“Lock the door.” She ordered them. As soon as she heard the lock click shut, Zoe reached for the buttons at her collar. “And undress.”

It didn’t take long for all three of them to get naked. Zoe smiled as she saw the two men gawk at her body. The most powerful person in the park, and here she was about to fuck them. The younger man was at full mast already, and showed a great deal of promise. The older man’s cock slowly grew as his eyes wandered over Zoe. And then grew some more. And even more after that. Very impressive.

“You.” She pointed at the younger guy. “Sit down on the pillow, keep your legs open. And you.” She turned to the older one. “Get behind me. I trust you know what to do.”

“Yeah, yeah.” “Of course, boss. Whatever you say.” They stammered as they followed her orders. It was fortunate that Zoe wandered in here ready to fuck someone. She had seen plenty of skin on her way here. The heat of the day ensured that many raiders weren’t in their full armor all the time. And she needed something to cut through the drudgery and anxiety of being overboss. One day, she’d be at the spearhead of a violent conflict with these psychos. But not today.

Today, she’d exercise the unlimited power that Gage said she had. And right now, these two guys were going to get the ride of their lives.

The young man was ready for her first, and Zoe crawled on top of the bed toward him. She grinned as she watched him gulp. “Don’t touch yourself.” She warned him in a voice she hadn’t used in two centuries. The commanding tone of a mistress. “Let me do that.” Behind her, she could feel the other man get on the bed behind her. His warm, soft palm enveloped her ass as he settled into position. Instead of shoving himself into her, Zoe relished the feeling of his erection slide up and down her slit, drawing out even more of the already-present wetness.

She wasted no time, and neither did they. The overboss pounced on her first lover, devouring his cock in one swift motion. He was as clean as he looked, and his length disappeared between her lips without a moment of hesitation. Behind her, the other raider finished his warmup, lined himself up with her dripping entrance, and slowly pushed in. Zoe moaned around the cock in her mouth, and stopped her vigorous sucking just to savor the moment. The young man seemed to enjoy the feeling of her moans, as he joined her a heartbeat later.

It had been far too long since Zoe took a lover, much less two at the same time. But she was no stranger to this act. The things her poor departed husband never learned about her past… even he would have been shocked. But she couldn’t dwell on memories for too long. The young man in front of her looked ready to burst after just a few long strokes of her lips. Not nearly good enough. Zoe put a firm hand on his naked chest and stopped her sucking, though she didn’t pull her mouth away from him. From behind, the larger man pumped with an expert rhythm, reading her body and adjusting with every motion she made. Soon after, she felt his hand snake around her waist, then reach for her clit to stroke it in gentle circles.

Maybe being the boss of this place wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	5. Day 5: Feet (Nathan/Cait)

Cait had come up with a lot of very unusual requests in the course of their relationship. There was the time she wanted to mix their entire supply of Nuka Cola and vodka together, or when she thought her shotgun was the best way to silently take down a raider lookout post. (The bruises from THAT particular fight still hadn’t fully healed yet.)

And now the two of them sat opposite of each other in Nathan’s office, the nerve center of the Minutemen in the middle of The Castle. _Well, more like the southern wing of the castle._ She had her bare feet raised up and pointed at his crotch. Tight, frayed jeans covered the rest of her lower half.

“Come on, I wanna try it!”

“Cait, this is… not a good time. I have a mountain of papers to look over, and who knows when we might get interrupted!”

“That’s the fun of it!” Her green eyes sparkled in the electric lights, and her full lips curled into a devious smile. “I won’t tell anybody if you don’t.”

“Why didn’t you ask to do this last night?” Nathan gestured vaguely toward his quarters, well _their_ quarters, at the other end of the building. It’s where they not only slept, but also did all the activities a couple did together in private. The things the two of them had done in such an ancient and hallowed building were bound to shock and offend any old ghosts that might still linger. Today looked to be no different.

“Not as much fun as askin’ right now.” 

Nathan tried to retort, he really did. He even raised a warning finger as if he had something important to say. Instead, Cait slowly pushed her thin sleeveless shirt aside to uncover her breasts. She hadn’t put anything on beneath the tattered garment, likely just for this moment. With his eyes full of her breasts, all rational thoughts and arguments died in Nathan’s mind. When she gave them a gentle bounce, he knew he had lost. The faster they got this over with, the faster he could get back to work. Right?

“Fine. Just… make it quick.”

“That’s entirely on you, handsome.” Cait winked. She didn’t put her breasts away as she dragged her chair closer to him, which put on a very enticing show for his hypnotized gaze. So he missed when her bare feet rested upon his crotch.

The strange sensation of her firm, unyielding soles on his most sensitive anatomy returned a small bit of sanity to Nathan’s mind. At the very least, his large desk shielded the lewd sight from anyone that might have barged into the office unannounced. They’d have to walk conspicuously around to see her foot on his crotch. “And you really want to try this?”

“You never know what you like ‘till you try it, right?” Cait asked as she slowly caressed Nathan’s covered crotch with her feet. “Had to do it a couple times before we met, and nobody complained.”

“Yeah but I’ve never… been into it.” Nathan confessed as he tried to look anywhere other than her uncovered breasts, yet kept failing. That mental distraction was just enough for him to forget exactly what part of Cait was touching him, and could instead mentally transpose her hands or her lips on the area instead. That split-second decision deep in his most primitive mind was enough to get blood flowing between his legs. And then he was once more reminded that it was her feet, and nothing else, stimulating him.

“Maybe today’s when you start.” Cait teased as she started to move one of her soles up and down his expanding length, over his pants. The other foot showed remarkable dexterity as her toes curled around the buttons of his fly and undid them one by one.

He spared one last look at the door of his office before Nathan felt cool air brush against his exposed erection. But that was quickly swallowed by the heat and strangely rough feeling of Cait’s soles a moment later.

“Holy shit, look at that.” She teased. “I was more right than I thought.”

“This feels weird.” He admitted as the strange stimulation continued.

“No way you really think that, cock as hard as it is now. What would your Minutemen think if they knew their general was getting his rocks off to his girl’s feet?”

Nathan blushed at the idea, which got Cait to giggle.

“You play the big heroic general out there, but in here, we both know the kind of nasty shit you like.” Cait continued. “And isn’t it grand that I love it too?”

She pumped them up and down, just as skillfully as if it were her hand on him. And Nathan tried, he really did, to look past how weird this was and just revel in the stimulation.

“You’re so lucky I love you.” he mumbled. 

“Wouldn’t be doing this otherwise, ya perv.” she shot back as her skilled toes curled around his cock.


	6. Day 6: Biting (X6-88/Zoe)

X6’s back rested against the flimsy wooden headrest of their hotel bed. Beneath him, the old stained mattress creaked with Zoe’s motions. And Zoe writhed on top of him, riding X6’s erection in a way that let her slide up and down his length while she could face toward him, their lips almost in parallel with one another. When they stood next to each other, the top of the Director’s head barely reached the synth’s collar bone. But when she had sex with him in this position, they were far more equal.

Zoe’s thin arms were wrapped around his neck, as her legs were locked around his waist, holding them together as she took her pleasure. One of his hands caressed her back while the other rested between her legs, teasing her clit in the way she taught him. When he did well, he could feel her walls clench around him. 

When he felt her lower muscles squeeze his shaft, X6 took initiative and kissed his human lover like he had done many times before. Zoe seemed to melt into it, and her frantically writhing muscles relaxed. It allowed X6 to hold her closer to him, and even gave him a chance to let his instincts take over. When she stopped bouncing atop him, X6 felt his hips thrust upward to resume the stimulation. She noticed as well, and moaned into their kiss.

“God you learn fast.” Zoe sighed as soon as she pulled back from the embrace.

“I have every motivation to learn, ma’am.” X6 moved his hand down her back to cup her backside. After satisfying his desire to feel that part of her anatomy, he gave it a quick spank while the fingers on her clit redoubled their rhythm. Just the way she had said she liked it. Indeed, that earned him another sensation of squeezing pressure from her lower muscles, and another pleasured sound.

As X6 kept thrusting on his own, Zoe rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel every hot, heavy exhale of breath as she huffed in ecstasy, no doubt incapable of forming any other words in that moment. He quite enjoyed being able to do that to her. Zoe was such a dedicated, hardworking, and relentless woman. She very much needed moments like this, where the pressures of the world could be far away, and the feelings between them were all that mattered.

It was in that moment of positive contemplation that Zoe bit him on the neck. 

He hissed as the short burst of pain washed through his upper body. It fortunately passed a moment later, and did not cause him to lose his erection.

“Ma’am, that was…” X6’s voice trailed off when he felt the warm, familiar feeling of Zoe’s tongue caress the patch of skin she just bit.

“I know, I know. You don’t like me biting you.” She looked up at him with a sheepish expression, her cheeks pink with emotion. But at the same time, she rolled her hips and squeezed his cock. “I just can’t help it. You’re just so… you. I need it, X6.”

It seemed to be her turn to resume moving, as X6 lay still while his human lover’s hips rolled and bucked on top of him. As she did so, Zoe moved her lips back to the bite, gave it a kiss, and then moved to the side. He could feel them parting, ready to do it again.

“Just… not so hard, please.” X6 whimpered.

She laughed as she touched her teeth to his shoulder. Fortunately, the second bite was much less powerful than the first. He just felt a brief pressure and the barest hint of something hard push against the flesh. She pulled back and gave the area another sloppy, tongue-filled kiss.

“Better?” Zoe asked when she pulled away. X6 couldn’t help but notice that as she did, Zoe slowed her rhythm. Her hips were still rocking on him, but not as hard. He seized the opportunity and answered with a single, large thrust upward. That made Zoe toss her head back and cry out in unexpected pleasure. The way her walls flexed around his erection told the story of a sudden and unexpected orgasm. She _really_ liked biting.

“I believe you have my answer.” He breathed as he leaned forward and put both of his hands on Zoe’s backside. She seemed to enjoy this small change in position, and bit her lip as she adjusted.

“Well that just seems like an invitation to continue, big guy.” She teased.

“I don’t recall telling you to stop.” He answered with the same energy.


	7. Day 7: Aphrodisiacs (Nathan/Cait)

“Cait, what did you do!?”

“It wasn’t me! It was that broken piece of shit on the wall!” Cait shouted back at Nathan as she frantically wiped a strange white powder off her skin. Nathan had been covered by the torrent as well, and he shook himself like a dog to be rid of the sudden covering.

The two of them stood deep in the bowels of an old Med-Tek facility. The surface-level had been a pile of rubble and dust, but it had a basement full of mostly-working machinery, a running generator, and what looked like entire rooms full of preserved medical supplies. It should have been the bounty of a lifetime, and been a major boost for the Minutemen’s ability to help rebuild the world.

Instead, Cait got bored after just a few minutes of searching, and leaned against a wall. That must have dislodged a panel somewhere, and burst open a fragile ancient container full of the strange substance.

Nathan sputtered as tiny puffs of the stuff flew past his lips. “Just… look around a little more next time, okay?”

“Oh, don’t be blamin’ this on me, Nathan Bhatia. You know I fucking hate exploring these creepy places! You’ve got all those minutemen of yours to take with you. I could have stayed back at home, maybe got a meal ready for you when you got back, probably ran a bath.”

“Oh, like you’d ever do that.” Nathan teased with a grin as he removed his jacket and swatted the old leather. More clouds of the powder filled the air as he did so.

“You don’t know.” Cait said back with a poke of her tongue. “Maybe I’ve turned over a new leaf and you’d never find out because you keep taking me to these shitholes.” Much less concerned with modesty than him, she pulled her shirt over her head to get as much powder off her skin as possible. This left her breasts exposed to the air, and Nathan’s eyes immediately locked onto them.

A moment of silence passed as Cait tried to swat the dust off her shirt just like Nathan had done with his jacket. All it did, however, was add to the mess they were breathing, as well as just leave two relatively clean handprints on the old fabric. It also made her large freckled breasts bounce enticingly.

She noticed a moment later, and faced him with a smile. “See something you like, handsome?”

“Uh… yeah.” Nathan knew he had to make words, although his caveman brain told him that other things were far more important. Specifically the two things that dominated his vision.

“Come on, let’s get out of here and find a stream or something. Then you can stare all you like.” Cait walked past him, toward the gaping wound in the wall they had used to enter the old storehouse. As she did, she extended one of her fingers and rubbed it beneath his chin in a “come hither” motion.

He followed, of course. And without her breasts to admire, Nathan’s eyes locked on his companion’s generous curves. The way her hips swayed as she walked, even the motions of her dust-covered red hair.

By the time they saw sunlight, neither of them had any clothes on. Nathan’s erection had become far too sensitive to be contained by his old jeans, and likewise Cait couldn’t bear to keep herself covered any longer. Under the sun, she immediately turned to Nathan and grabbed his jaw with her strong grip, and pulled him into a feral, needy, wet kiss. They stood like that for a blissful eternity, exploring each other in the open air, heedless of anyone that might have passed by. His hands reached for her body, pawing at her soft skin, her curves, anything he could touch. Cait likewise groped him wherever she could. He could feel her fingernails claw into his back, grip his ass with enough force to make him hiss, then felt warm wetness on his thigh as she spread her legs and began humping his leg to sate her need.

It might have been just a few moments of heated passion, or it could have been hours, but Nathan gained enough sense to pull himself from Cait so he could breathe, and also talk. “It’s the white powder, isn’t it?” As he did, his right hand did not stop caressing her breast.

“Does it matter?” Cait rolled her eyes and redoubled rolling her hips on his thigh. He could feel a torrent of her slick gathering on his sensitive skin. And just as his hand was on her breast, Cait’s strong fingers had wrapped around his cock, pumping his length up and down with abandon.

“We should find that stream.”

They set off into the overgrown wilds outside of the ruins, never stopping their constant kissing, touching, caressing, and masturbating each other. They cared nothing for tangles of vines, thorny dry grass, or even the occasional stone in their path. But they eventually found a small stream of clean flowing water.

Dunking their bodies into the cool stream did nothing to quench their passions. As the water turned grey with the dust that stubbornly clung to their skin, Cait turned around and bent forward to allow Nathan access to her needy entrance as her fingers furiously stroked her clit. She was never quiet when they fucked, and the woods sang with Cait’s noises as she finally got her fill of him. Punctuated with loud shouts in time with every thrust into her sopping wet cunt. For his part, Nathan cared nothing for the art, or the rhythm, of lovemaking. His hips thrust like a jackhammer into Cait, slapping the skin of his pelvis against her ass as her strong muscles engulfed his entire being. He couldn’t think of anything other than the pleasure he felt with her, and she him.

It would be several hours, and a muddy romp over the bank of the stream, before enough sense came to the pair to start looking for their clothes. But even that was a half-hearted effort, broken by frequent times spent with Cait on all fours, or Nathan on his back, or Cait pushed against a nearby wall…


	8. Day 8: Prostitution (Cait/random couple)

Tommy didn’t need to know _all_ of the ways Cait earned her living. She sure as shit didn’t make enough caps from fighting in the Combat Zone all day. A girl had her needs, and doses of psycho didn’t come cheap. Neither did her huge need for Med-x after spending a day getting beaten for the amusement of a bunch of bloodthirsty savages.

It’s not like she was new to this kind of work. Just a few short years ago, it was how she made her caps for the man that controlled the collar around her neck. It was also how she got the caps to buy her freedom away from him. It was easy to fuck a customer into a stupor, then take some extra money out of their pockets.

And truth be told, that behavior never stopped, even when she had the collar taken off. Cait still found it a good source of income to sell her body to whoever was willing to buy, and then take their money when they weren’t looking. At least they got a good fuck out of the deal, if Cait said so herself.

Just like now, she knelt on top of an old sleeping bag, ass raised into the air for the male half of her latest clients to slam his hard cock into her ass. While the female half of the pair had her thighs wide open for Cait’s lips. The two of them were insatiable, a married couple she thought they said, but she didn’t give a shit. All she cared about was that the guy had been generous enough to let her suck him for a few moments before he started plowing her ass. Some guys didn’t think it necessary. Those who did let her lube up first got the prime assfuck experience.

In front of her, the stringbean of a woman writhed and moaned as Cait’s tongue worked gentle circles around her clit. It took talent to keep steady eating out a woman while a man worked behind her, but Cait had plenty of experience with it. It also helped that the man had one of his hands buried in her frazzled red hair, shoving her face against his wife’s pussy almost to the point she couldn’t breathe.

“God, this ass is great!” He growled as he redoubled his thrusting. Cait had to stop her oral ministrations to let out a satisfied moan, brought forth by his mechanical fucking and the backhanded compliment.

Unfortunately, the other girl noticed the momentary pause in her technique, and slapped Cait on the cheek. “Hey, that doesn’t mean you stop.”

She didn’t reply with words, they hadn’t paid her to talk to them. Instead, Cait turned her head back to the woman’s snatch and resumed running her tongue up and down her soaked slit. That earned her a satisfied noise.

The man behind her leaned forward, and let much of his weight rest on her hips. Which in turn shoved her knees into the thin cloth beneath her. Though she couldn’t see it, she could tell he did so both to kiss his partner and paw at her tits.

“Good anniversary present?” The woman asked.

“The best, hon.” He said as he gave Cait’s ass two extra hard thrusts. For once, she was glad for her… extensive previous experience with anal. Granted, he was a million times gentler than many of the slavers she’d spent five years with, but he still took her backside like a sledgehammer to a mutant’s skull.

“What do you want to do… after this?” Her words were cut off as Cait returned to her clit, and gave it a slow, gentle lap, before covering it with her lips. Her arousal covered Cait’s jaw, and seemed to spill out with every new motion. 

“I don’t know,” He replied with an obvious smile behind his breath. “I heard Magnolia’s performing tonight. Want to catch a show?”

“Oh, then we should probably hurry up. I know we paid for two hours.”

“Nah, she won’t mind if we cut off early. Right, bitch?” The man tugged on Cait’s hair, pulling her face away from his partner’s crotch. She hissed at the sudden discomfort.

“Whatever.” She shrugged. “I keep the caps you gave me for the first hour, do whatever the fuck you want with the rest.”

“See, at least this whore has some sense.” He chuckled as he pushed Cait’s head back down.

The two of them kept talking as they rode out what seemed like pleasant orgasms, thanks to Cait. The girl even had two or three other aftershocks as her male friend emptied his load into her bowels. True to their word, they left the caps they agreed upon for a single hour of her time, but took the rest with them.

Once they were gone, Cait stood on shaky legs, the guys’ cum leaking out of her and the girl’s drying on her face, as she reached for her half-empty vial of psycho.


	9. Day 9: Tit Fucking (Nathan/Cait)

The footjob had been such a strange request that Nathan hardly blinked when, a few weeks later, Cait suggested a new activity they could do in his office. To punctuate her request, she threw her shirt off entirely and almost tossed it out the window. Fortunately, the ancient architects of the Castle had made it quite small, and so the flimsy piece of cloth just splatted against the wall. No doubt she was hoping to lose it out there, and thus give Nathan no choice but to let her stay topless in his office. Which in turn would make it impossible to ignore what she wanted.

Rather than fight, argue, or even suggest something else, Nathan agreed. And so the General of the Minutemen found himself sitting behind his desk with his pants pulled down to his ankles, turned away from the closed door. So his girlfriend could kneel before him and wrap his erection between her breasts.

Cait looked up at him with a lopsided grin as she held her tits in a grip tight enough to give him friction against his cock, but also a very enticing visual image. Her long red hair framed her face and spilled down her back as she did so. The warmth of her breasts and the softness of her skin enveloped Nathan as he rolled his head back against his solid chair, lost in the feeling of her body on his.

“Glad to see you’re finally seeing things my way.” Cait teased as she bounced up and down. As she did, she bit her bottom lip and rubbed her fingers around each stiff nipple.

“It’s easier than trying to stop you.” Nathan whimpered as her warm embrace redoubled in appreciation.

“Damn right it is. Now just sit back and enjoy it, handsome.”

Every few strokes down his shaft, Cait would lower her chin so her lips would brush against his cockhead as it poked out from between her breasts. It started as tender, gentle kisses against the tip. But the longer it went on, the more she opened her mouth. And the more Cait opened her mouth, the more she extended her very skilled tongue. Soon, she was licking each generous drop of precum that spilled out of Nathan due to her soft tits, savoring and appreciating every time she got a taste.

She looked up at him after an endless number of such maneuvers, her grin wide. “You about ready to pop?”

“Yeah…” Nathan sighed, barely able to form words when she doubled the pace of her bouncing.

“Good, then let’s get to the really fun part.”

In a lightning fast motion, Cait pulled her breasts away from Nathan’s cock, but then surged forward so she could wrap her lips around his needy erection. The dry, encompassing heat of her chest immediately became hotter, wetter, and much more concentrated as Cait’s lips and tongue took over. She braced herself with one hand on his knee, while the other wrapped around the part of his cock that hadn’t been swallowed, rubbing up and down at the same pace she had bounced her tits.

To his shame, it took almost no time at all for Nathan to feel a familiar coiling sensation deep within him. After that, his body tense and his breathing went sharp. “Cait…” He hissed, but it was all the warning he could give.

Fortunately, it was all she needed. Cait pulled away from her sudden blowjob and pushed her breasts up against Nathan’s twitching cock, ready for the inevitable release.

“Yeah, that’s it! Come on, gimme all you got!”

And he did. With the return of the soft warmth of her breasts against his shaft, Nathan’s climax shot out of him in several long, satisfying ropes of white. Each one of them landed on her expansive and freckled skin. Most of it on her breasts, but a few drops also hit her hands, and one industrious strand reached her cheek.

“Feel better, love?” She asked as she milked the last few drops of cum out of Nathan with her breasts, her grin still as wide and lopsided as ever. They both watched the warm drops spill onto her skin, covering the generous freckles with white.

“Yeah. Yeah, that was… thanks, Cait.” He smiled back at her.

“Any time, lover.” She winked at him and stood. But when Nathan expected her to reach for her shirt, or even a nearby piece of paper to wipe the jism that still decorated her upper body, she instead walked toward the door. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go freshen up.”

Before he could get up and stop her, because Cait had made sure to leave his pants firmly around his ankles, Cait walked out of his office and into the grounds of the Castle. Topless, and marked with the General’s release plain as day for anyone to see.


	10. Day 10: Waxplay (Zoe/Nathan prewar)

Truth be told, the vast majority of their sex life might have looked plain, if not boring, to most people. Zoe didn’t wear her tiny leather outfit every night, nor did she feel the need to be “mistress” every time the lights went dark. A lot of their sex happened just as it would between any couple. Most of the time it was just the two of them in their bed. Slow, intimate, and an expression of their passion for one another. But above all, it was loving. Zoe and Nathan expressed their connection in their lovemaking just as much as their grand displays of affection.

But sometimes that got boring.

It had been two weeks since the pregnancy test came back positive, and much of their joyful partying had come to an end. Soon, they would have to start preparing their home for the new addition to their lives. A family! They’d probably have to buy a Mister Handy robot just to keep the house clean. Zoe hoped their budget could stretch enough for it. She doubted she’d make much of a housekeeper when the pregnancy really started going.

But that was a problem for the future. Tonight, Zoe donned her leathers for the first time in a month, and admired herself in the bathroom mirror. There was a glow about her now, something she couldn’t quite explain, other than the joy of taking this new journey with her husband.

Wait, scratch that. When she wore this ridiculously slutty outfit, Nathan wasn’t her husband. No, he was her _boy._

She walked into their adjoining bedroom in long, sensual steps, accentuated by the thigh-high boots she wore to accompany the tiny set of leathers that covered her modesty. The boy had no such covering. He wasn’t allowed any. He lay on his back, all four limbs tied to the four posts of their bed with thin strings of rope. (He could break them if he really wanted to. And Zoe had tied the knots in a way that he could pull them open if he needed) His erection stood proud above him, naked and uncovered like all of his skin. She had teased him just before she left to get changed, and told him to be hard when she emerged fully dressed.

“You follow instructions well. Good boy.” She purred as she ran her gloved fingers over Nathan’s tight chest, drawing down to his throbbing cock. She wanted to tell him how beautiful he looked, but kept her lips shut. The Mistress didn’t hand out empty compliments to her boy. He had to earn them.

“Of course, anything for you, Mistress.”

Zoe smiled and gave his balls a gentle, teasing slap. A moment of stimulation for being so obedient. He might have instinctively curled up, if his limbs weren’t restrained.

“How about we test just how good you are, hm?” Zoe gave him a side glance as she walked away from the bed, toward a small table in front of their closed window. She bent forward long before actually reaching her destination, just so he could get a nice view of her ass before they started. On that table usually rested their radio and a few other knickknacks. Today, it held a glass plate covered in candles, each one lit before they began tonight’s play. And each one bought from a specialty store way down in south Boston. The melted wax was meant to drip in a very certain, very fun, way.

Nathan’s eyes instinctively widened as Zoe gingerly grabbed one of the candles, but he didn’t say anything. He had but to speak the word, and she would stop immediately. But until he did, his mistress would continue doing whatever she wished.

Just before she spilled the first droplet of wax onto his body, Zoe dropped her act to ensure he was okay. The moment he nodded, with that smirk of his that she loved to see, the Mistress returned in full force.

“The less noise you make while I have my fun, the more I’ll feel inclined to let you cum tonight. Does that sound like a good deal, boy?” she asked. He didn’t cum until she told him to. That was rule 1.

“Yes, mistress.”

She didn’t reply, she just tipped the candle over his thigh. The stream of hot wax landed on his skin exactly where she aimed it, right below the hip, but not too close to his sensitive erection. She’d wait until later to start pouring wax on that part. Nathan’s bound limbs tensed at the sensation, and his breathing increased in frequency, but he didn’t make any further noise.

“Such a good boy. You must really want to cum tonight.”

“I do, mistress.”

“Then tell me how you’d like to cum. Remember, if you keep being good, I might make it happen.” Zoe said as she walked to the other side of the bed, and tipped the candle over his chest, right next to his nipple. Some of the wax pooled on the area, which made him wince.

“In… ah… in your pussy. I want to be in you.” He hissed.

“Oh, you think you’ve earned that?” she asked in a lilting, mocking tone.

“Not yet.” He said with a weak smile.

“Good answer.” She poured a long river of wax down the center of his chest, intent on letting it stop just above his cock. She had every intention of fulfilling his wish, she was far too horny to do otherwise. But not before she saw and heard every little reaction she could get out of her boy. 


	11. Day 11: Object Insertion (Zoe solo)

(this was written to intentionally be a nod to my other work on this site, "Venus")

Zoe wasn’t a stranger to drugs. Her teenage and post-high-school years were filled with pot, beer, whiskey, wine, stolen prescription meds, and a dose of something that made her lose three whole days of memory. It was fortunate that her family’s money bought expensive rehab visits and doses of government-approved drugs that prevented her from developing a lifetime addiction.

None of those old world things compared to the shit the raiders had on hand. Gage had sent up a box of their choicest spoils for the overboss to consume, part of her cut of the latest raid on an unsuspecting caravan. 

She hadn’t touched the things like psycho, jet, or any of the other weird shit she’d seen in her time in the wasteland. Jet junkies were everywhere she turned, and weren’t pleasant to interact with. Psycho addicts were even worse. So in her travels through the wasteland, she’d kept herself mostly clean, save her constant smoking and frequent dives down a bottle of alcohol.

It had taken her a few hours to rationalize using the one Raider drug that caught her fancy. Some sort of glass vial of a pink liquid that looked like it had been made before the war. She swore that she saw a faint glow emanating from it as well, but dismissed it as her mind playing tricks on her.

Wouldn’t it have been smarter to just lie to Gage and say she enjoyed her spoils, then disposed of the chems? It would have kept her mind clear and her wits sharp for the Disciples’ inevitable betrayal. She knew that particular piece of misfortune was headed her way at any time. But on the other hand, the entire reason she had come to this godforsaken amusement park was to get away from things much worse than a handful of psychopaths. But just the briefest glimpse back to her memory, of white glistening walls, underground scientists, and watching her son slip away for a second time, and Zoe swallowed the entire dose of pink liquid in a single gulp. It had a very pleasant taste of berries.

At first, she didn’t think anything had changed. And for a moment, she got angry about it. Had this been a dud? Did the raiders send her a box of useless chems as some kind of prank? But that anger didn’t stay in her mind. It just kept… slipping away, replaced by a sense of inescapable euphoria. That euphoria became a feeling of floating, like her body could lift into the air and start flying circles around the entire park. She couldn’t help but giggle.

Following that came a sensation she had been wholly unprepared for. Zoe started getting _hot_. But not the heat of a blistering midday sun, a different kind of intense need. She could immediately feel her skin, which had moments before felt overwhelmingly good, become far too sensitive. She had to toss her clothes off before it started getting painful. Fortunately, she stood in her makeshift “throne room” atop Nuka World’s tallest attraction, and so was shielded from the eyes of her bloodthirsty subjects.

The wind on her bare skin helped for a moment, but then the sensation returned. She couldn’t help herself, she HAD to take care of this. Every other consideration disappeared as the Overboss flopped onto her admittedly comfortable bed, legs splayed open, and her fingers reached between her soaked thighs. God damn, did Gage know this would happen? Had he planned this from the beginning? Maybe he was waiting to see if she took it, then would come up here and take advantage of Zoe’s sudden and very vulnerable position. Not that she would mind at the moment. He wasn’t that bad looking, all things considered.

As soon as her mind flooded with fantasies and images of her and Gage on her bed, the large raider taking his pleasure on top of her, Zoe’s probing fingers worked into a frenzy. Her dripping slit begged for attention, any attention at all, and one hand wasn’t enough. But even when she reached down with the other hand to slip fingers into her core as she madly stroked her clit, the need refused to subside. Lewd noises flew from her mouth and her pussy as Zoe frantically tried to banish her rising inferno.

 _Not enough_. Never enough. Soon, the fantasies of Gage turned into memories of more raiders. More people. Inviting dozens of men up, taking them one at a time in some sort of “meet the boss” endeavor. No, wait, why just one at a time? She could definitely handle more than one. And why just the guys? Zoe had never seriously considered bringing another woman into bed before, but right now, she doubted she’d say “no” if Mags Black or a handful of other women were to approach her. Especially if they knew how to banish this burning feeling. Fuck, she’d even let _Mason_ into her bed right now.

The moment she thought of Mason and the Pack, even filthier thoughts came to Zoe. To the point that she could no longer take pleasure from merely touching herself. The hand that had been frantically going in and out of her entrance slapped outward and reached for the nearest phallic object she could find. A hairbrush on the end table! Her slick-covered fingers explored the handle briefly, just to make sure it was smooth and solid enough for her needs. It would have to do. She wasted no time in lining it up with her entrance, then cried out as her walls adjusted around it. 

_What would the raiders on the ground below think of their overboss right now?_ she wondered. More turned on than she had ever been in her life, using any object she had on hand to masturbate furiously with. Would they cheer for her wanton, brazen display? Or better yet, would they take advantage of it?

Not enough. Still not enough. Fuck Gage. Yes, please, _fuck Gage_. But also fuck him for letting her take whatever this chem was. Zoe spent a moment with her eyes squeezed shut as her walls clamped around the smooth brush handle. Still not enough. Never enough. Not even as it jackhammered so hard, she knew she’d end the night with bruises all over her thighs. 

The overboss’ eyes darted open as she scanned for something more substantial, something that would hopefully sate her endless needs. She continued to fuck herself with the brush as she pinched her stiff nipples hard enough to hurt. 

That’s when she saw the fusion core on the desk.


	12. Day 12: Rimming (Nathan/Zoe prewar)

It wasn’t a secret that Zoe’s breasts were small.

But whatever she lacked in the chest, she more than made up for it lower down her body. Specifically, Nathan couldn’t get enough of his wife’s hips, her thighs, and especially her ass. Whatever combination of genetics, divine providence, and pure luck had swirled together to form Zoe’s body, he was thankful every day. She didn’t even need to put on her skimpy leathers for him to show constant affection and appreciation for it.

Such as today. Nathan had awoken already needy, and he intended to take full advantage of this lazy Saturday morning to sate his desire for his wife and her amazing curves. Fortunately, as his eyes flitted open, he could hear the sound of their shower running, which meant he had the perfect opportunity.

He stalked into the bathroom like a lion, proud and full of confidence. This was no stealth mission. He tossed his pajama pants aside as soon as he closed the door behind him, and added them to the pile of clothes Zoe had left on the floor.

“Is that you, hon?” Zoe asked from behind the closed shower curtain. “I’m almost done in here if you need to start washing up.”

“Oh, don’t get out.” Nathan said as he yanked the curtain open. Zoe doubled back, startled at the sudden intrusion, but her mood lightened when she saw him standing there. And when her gaze peeked down to see the pillar of his erection staring back at her, she grinned.

“Oh, I see what you want, big guy.” She cooed. Zoe’s body was drenched with water, and cascaded with suds from her favorite soap. Her tattooed skin shone beneath it, crisscrossed with dozens of intricate designs, each one telling a different story from her troubled past. Indeed, even those heavenly hips had been marked with ink, almost begging Nathan to grab them and do what he did best.

“I also didn’t say stop.” He said as he joined his wife in the shower. He stood behind her, towering over the short woman as she slowly grew more comfortable with his presence in their cramped space. Most times when they were in the mood, she was in charge. Even when they weren’t playing their games, Nathan let her call the shots and set the pace for their lovemaking. But not today. Every now and then, it was his turn.

As Zoe went back to lathering herself with her soap with a knowing smile, Nathan knelt down behind her, and grabbed her divine ass with both hands. He gave each side a good spank, which sent water splashing in all directions. Not too hard, just enough to let her feel it. That got her to gasp, and then giggle. He kissed each orb gently on the places he struck, and relished the smooth, bare, and pleasantly cleaned rump. Once done, he moved his hands just enough so he could use his thumbs to spread her cheeks and get to his real prize.

“Oh, couldn’t wait for tonight?” Zoe teased between heavy, gasping breaths.

“Nope.” Nathan chuckled as he leaned forward. She often had him do this when they were at their naughtiest. It was one of Mistress’ favorite things to have him run his tongue all over her body, especially the dirtier places. (though not ACTUALLY dirty, neither of them liked going into the bedroom without having showered and cleaned impeccably) Nathan doubted there was an inch of his wife that his lips and tongue hadn’t explored by this point, and he was always eager to go back.

Fortunately, catching her in the shower was the best time to enact his lewd plan. Nathan’s tongue tasted nothing but the fragrant soap she was currently using, and the barest hint of sweat from the heat of the water. He was quite familiar with this part of her, and knew exactly where to flatten his probing intruder, as well as push deeper into her. He attacked her with the same gusto he did when his mouth was on her clit, or suckling her pierced nipples. Oh, and speaking of her clit, his hand snaked around her thigh to find Zoe’s button ready for his attention, which made her shudder in his grasp.

The effect on Zoe was immediate. She leaned forward to press her face against the cool tile of the shower wall. A moment later, she dropped her soapy loofah so her palms could smack against the walls as well. Her delicious moans were long, loud, and like heavenly music to Nathan.

The more he ate at her table of her ass, the more Nathan felt a new kind of wetness gather on his jaw and chin. He doubted he’d be able to stay here for much longer before Zoe begged him to get up and start pleasuring her in a completely different way. But until she did, he was going to remain in charge. And right now, he was going to keep licking. 


	13. Day 13: Gags (Nathan/Cait)

It was not a surprise to see Cait walking around their Diamond City home naked. Hell, it was sometimes tough to keep her clothed when they were in public, especially when she got drunk. Cait had never been shy about displaying her body and seemed to love the attention she got for it, good or ill.

What did surprise Nathan when he walked in the front door was that she actually had something on! A ball gag in her mouth and nothing else. Cait stood near the back wall of the space, near the cupboard and electric cooler, fussing over something hidden from his view by her large expanse of muscles and freckled skin.

He slowly approached his lover with some trepidation, and put down the bag full of freshly-bought ammunition. “Something you want to tell me, Cait?”

She turned to him, and Nathan saw the shiny red ball stuck between her lips and the black leather straps that held it in place. She smiled and made a pleasant noise from deep in her throat, but made no effort to remove the gag.

Nathan was quite familiar with gags such as that. He and Zoe owned more than one back in his old life. Still, it was quite surprising to see such an obvious old world device in the wasteland.

“And where did this come from?” He asked as he crossed his arms in front of him. Cait put her hands on the cupboard behind her, which had the effect of pushing her exposed breasts in his direction. Her eyes, however, darted to the side, and she nodded back out the door. Vaguely in the direction of Diamond City’s marketplace.

“Let me guess, you bought it from Myrna?”

She nodded enthusiastically and smiled again. _Of course_ Myrna would have ancient ballgags in stock. Last week the junk dealer somehow had a mini nuke of all things on her table, ready to trade.

Before Nathan could speak again, Cait moved to the side, to show the part of the cupboard she had been working over. Behind her, Nathan could see that she had started to slice into a large hunk of salted meat, and opened a can of preserved vegetable.

“Were you… were you about to make us lunch?” He asked, jaw almost on the floor.

Cait nodded and her grin widened behind the gag.

Maybe it was a primitive part of his brain, a primal urge that overtook him upon seeing a naked woman right in front of him. Or perhaps it was something a little nobler, but no less depraved, that washed over him. Instead of thanking her, or even helping to finish the meal, he instead pounced on Cait and turned her around so her back could rub against him. Nathan’s hands pawed over his lover’s soft freckled skin, the curves of her hips, the muscled stomach, and especially her breasts with nipples stiff and ready for attention.

“This is a very welcome surprise.” He growled in Cait’s ear as he positioned himself so she could feel his growing erection on her backside, and he could nuzzle himself on the nape of her neck. As he did, one of his hands slid back down over her taut belly, past the wild red curls between her legs, to find her thighs soaked in her own slick. He hummed appreciatively. “I had no idea you liked this so much.”

Cait could only emit a muffled exclamation as Nathan kissed up and down her neck while one of his hands groped her breasts and the other coaxed her clit. “Maybe we can keep this on for a while if it gets you into this kind of mood.” He punctuated his last kiss on her neck with a very gentle bite.

Cait once again nodded enthusiastically, all of her usual fire and bile totally gone under Nathan’s manipulation. She even started leaning forward so she could rub her ass against his covered cock.

“What if we go out tonight? Would you like Vadim to see you like this? How about the whole Dugout?” He knew how much Cait liked doing things in public, and his words were rewarded as Cait’s entire body tensed and the fingers stroking her clit were flooded with her sudden orgasm.

That didn’t stop him from rubbing her, however. If anything, it just redoubled Nathan’s rhythm, and Cait could do nothing but writhe beneath his attention. As he moved the hand on her chest from one breast to the other, tweaking each nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he kept talking. “Although it does make it a little difficult if I want you to suck my cock right now.”

Cait giggled and pointed toward the door, where something sat on the nearby metal table. Instead of just looking, Nathan started pushing Cait forward, still manipulating her as she made halting, wiggling steps. He kept pace, both providing support but also keeping his rock-hard cock pressed against her backside.

It took a while, and another orgasm from Cait, before he saw what she pointed out. Another gag, but this one a simple ring of metal with straps of leather on the side.

“Oh, this is going to be a fun night.” He chuckled as he kissed her neck again.


	14. Day 14: Cunnilingus (Nathan/Cait)

She had told him once that only one man had ever gone down on her before. And the experience was so awful that Cait swore that men were totally incapable of doing it. Nathan vowed to prove her wrong.

He tossed Cait onto the bed almost like a sack of tatos, which got a hearty laugh out of her. She immediately got the hint and adjusted herself so she could lie back and spread her legs. But he didn’t jump in behind her. Instead, he remained at the foot of the bed, half-dressed, as he regarded his waiting lover.

Even from this distance, he could see how wet she was. The wild tangle of dark red curls between her legs couldn’t hide it. An idea tore into his thoughts as he looked at her, made even better when Cait lifted her arms above her head and continued to wriggle on her back, accentuating her curves and providing a very enticing image for him. 

Nathan hunched forward and crawled closer to Cait. But he still didn’t push himself on top of her. Instead, he stopped when his lips were parallel with her freshly-washed left knee. He braced himself in a kneeling position before her and gently held her leg steady so he could plant a gentle kiss on the soft freckled skin.

Without saying a word, he kissed a little further up her leg. And a little more after that. A trail of kisses from her knee, slowly down her muscular inner thigh, worshipping her body far more intensely than just diving into her muff.

But just before he got to his prize, Nathan lifted his neck and puffed a short stream of air onto her clit, then began kissing back up the opposite leg.

“Oh fuck you.” Cait gasped at the unexpected tease. Nathan chuckled as he continued his feather-light trail.

The moment he got to the other knee, Nathan turned back around and positioned his face just over her mound. Cait’s arousal was a torrent of heat, slick, and trembling muscles by this point. And yet she remained mostly still as he kept his ministrations going. She was well versed in his slow, deliberate methods by now, and was being a very good girl by not forcing him to continue. He decided she should be rewarded for that.

Now that he had her where he wanted, Nathan first laid an exceedingly light kiss on her glistening left labia. Then her right. Each one caused her to squirm and emit a new, needy moan. A third kiss on her slit, and then a fourth. He moved up her core with increasing speed until he found her clit, which had been ready for his attention for quite some time. Without sparing a moment more, Nathan parted his lips and let his longue loose. He made sure to savor Cait’s taste as he languished his tongue upon her.

He did no fancy tricks with his tongue, nor did he overwhelm her with lightning-fast flicks or complicated maneuvers. Instead, he kept his rhythm steady and smooth, paying most attention to her standing-at-attention clit, but making sure to move down and to the side every few moments to let her breathe.

After just a few moments of stimulation, Cait’s thighs clamped shut around Nathan’s ears, sealing and crushing him between her strong limbs. Her mouth could do nothing but whimper and moan, so her hand took charge and gripped his hair in a vice grip. Painful, but not unexpected. In response, Nathan’s arm snaked forward until it rested just below his chin, which had now become soaked with her juices. His fingers reached forward, under his mouth, to work into her wet entrance, reaching for the spot he knew would send her over the edge.

True to his prediction, it took but a tiny handful of curls from his probing fingers before the hand that gripped his hair let go and then moved to his forehead, guiding him back and away from her. Cait shrieked in a powerful orgasm, and her thighs squeezed his head even tighter as she seemed stuck between wanting to push him away, or keep him locked there forever.

If he had his way, Nathan would stay exactly where he was. He had no problem breathing through his nose as his tongue continued its flat, gentle teasing, and his fingers kept probing her walls.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck…” Cait repeated beneath her breath as another orgasm rocked through her. And an aftershock after that. Nathan kept grinning as he drew them out like a master musician.

Some time later, the two of them lay in bed together, panting and sweating just as if they had engaged in a marathon of fucking all over their home. She had an arm draped over her forehead, while the other sometimes shivered in tiny little reminders of what he’d just done. Usually Cait had many things to say, often laced with a great deal of profanity. Nathan, probably for the first time, had rendered her speechless. 


	15. Day 15: Human Furniture (Cait/raiders)

She was used to wearing nothing but her collar by now. Three years as a slave had done that to Cait. Three years of being stared at, groped, fucked, and sometimes paraded as a trophy in front of a bunch of bloodthirsty raiders had worn down a lot of barriers she didn’t even know she had. And now Cait often felt burdened or even suffocated when she had to put something over her skin.

But no matter how long she had to remain dressed, Cait could always look forward to the moment her owner would order her to strip. Or better yet, have the meager clothing ripped off her body and left a useless pile of rags at her feet.

The gang had settled in a new area, a part of the city ruins she wasn’t familiar with. But for now, they had a roof over their head, some lookout posts to keep rivals away, and a big space in the middle of their shelter to allow for a fire. There was plenty of debris and dry old remnants of the old world to burn in here, so there was no trouble igniting it.

Once the dark place lit up with the blaze, the naked slave did her daily duties for her owner. Like clean up a spot for the gang to rest in, then relieve everyone’s needs with her hands or mouth. She did it all without speaking a word or voicing a complaint. Laziness or being ungrateful got her owner angry. And when her owner was angry, the whip came out. Cait still had marks on her ass and thighs from the last time she tried talking back.

Once done with her degrading chores, she knelt on all fours and propped herself in front of the gang’s leader, her owner. The boss had a big comfortable chair that she dragged from somewhere deep in the ruins, and it was the perfect height to let her rest her legs on Cait’s back. Being a footstool was by far the least humiliating thing Cait had done today, and so she relished the relative comfort.

“Ey, boss, sweet place we found, right?” One of the gang members, a man named Rustbucket, said as he approached the leader’s throne.

“It’ll do.” The boss’ rumbling voice vibrated into Cait’s back. She couldn’t help but shiver at the stimulation, even as her skin grew hot and sweaty. Or did she feel flushed because Rustbucket had moved explicitly behind her and was now getting a nice long look at her ass and exposed sex?

“You know it was me that found it. Don’t I deserve a reward…?” the other man’s voice cracked as he brought up his obvious idea.

The boss considered it for a moment, then adjusted her legs on top of Cait, forcing the slave to remain steady as she pondered. “Make it quick.”

“Thanks, boss!”

She couldn’t turn to see Rustbucket drop his pants, but she did feel his warm, hard cock as soon as the tip brushed her entrance. He didn’t care how wet she was, or if she was ready at all, he just thrust himself inside even as their mutual leader’s legs remained on her back.

Fortunately, this was one of the barriers that Cait knew had been fully broken by her three years spent basically naked. It got her hot to be looked at, to be viewed as a piece of meat, and to be used like this. Cait didn’t hide her pleasured moans as Rustbucket’s cock easily shoved into her, which mixed with the wet sounds of fucking thanks to her constant arousal. 

“Keep yourself steady, pet.” The boss said to her. “If I catch my legs slipping, you’ll regret it.”

She nodded as she steadied herself on her hands and knees. At the same time, Cait’s walls clenched around Rustbucket. This wasn’t the first time he’d fucked her, not by a long shot. None of the men in the gang had spent more than a week without blowing a load inside her pussy or ass. So she knew well how to handle his reckless thrusts and wild pace. But the boss had told him to make it quick, so Cait could feel his hips smashing against her much faster than usual. She couldn’t help but let out new mewls in time with the savage fucking. Her cheeks bloomed with heat as she realized how pathetic she sounded.

“Someone shut her the fuck up.” The boss called out. “I’d do it, but my legs are still tired from walking all day.”

Still trapped beneath her owner’s legs, Cait couldn’t move or twist around to see which member of the gang had come to follow the order. It wasn’t until two sets of thighs filled her vision did she realize that more than one of them had listened. Two cocks came out from behind two sets of trousers, half-hard and aimed at her mouth. She couldn’t lift a hand to guide them in, and instead dumbly opened her jaw to invite both men in, and then whimpered as the two hardening cocks stretched her lips to the limit. Behind her, Rustbucket kept pounding her cunt and the boss laughed. 


	16. Day 16: 69 (Zoe/X6-88)

Zoe lay belly-down on top of X6-88’s torso, her thighs bent on either side of his face. She could feel his hot, heavy breathing on her slit as he regarded her lower body. Each little puff of air made her shiver and writhe. His tongue made slow, lazy motions on her clit, doing exactly what she had taught him to do just before she climbed on top of him. And for a moment, the Director of the Institute could only whimper and bite her lip as X6 proved how quickly he learned new things.

In front of Zoe’s eyes, the synth’s erection rose before her. Held in place by one of her hands, though her fingers could hardly wrap around its girth. He wasn’t monstrously large, his cock was in fact perfectly proportioned for a man of his height and build. No doubt deliberately made that way by the Institute nerds that designed all their synths. However, X6 was so much bigger than Zoe that his proportional member was still too much for her hand. And her mouth. And everywhere else.

But with him already licking her, Zoe knew she couldn’t lie there and let him go unanswered. She leaned forward and swallowed the synth’s cockhead, already glistening with several drops of clear precum, which she licked up and swallowed with pleasure. Sweet as always, no matter what. 

Zoe doubted it had ever entered the minds of the Institute scientists when they made the synths, but X6’s cum was, for lack of a better term, addicting. It was also… better. Sweeter, maybe. Almost like that one time she had Nathan eat nothing but pineapples for a day, just so she could taste the difference in his cum when she blew him over and over again.

…No. _Stop thinking about him, and concentrate on what’s in front of you._ She told herself.

She bobbed her head up and down X6’s shaft, but even that natural effort was difficult as X6 changed up the rhythm of his tongue on her clit. She had most certainly not taught him THAT. She had to adjust her hands on his thighs to steady herself before her legs bucked her off of him and she lost that wonderful stimulation. His muscles were so rough beneath her fingertips, but the skin so soft. Even with the scars that covered the courser’s body, he was just as warm and yielding as any man she had been with. And the cock in her throat was damn near perfect. She felt herself grinding her crotch on X6’s face, desperately trying to increase the feeling he provided for her.

She whined when she felt X6’s tongue leave her clit, but that whine became a contented sigh when the large, flat, and warm sensation dragged up her slit, and then seemed to go back to where he started. As he did this, she felt both of his hands rise up her legs, and then grip each cheek of her ass in a firm hold. She could do nothing but redouble the rhythm of her own lips sliding up and down X6’s shaft in response. The fact he seemed to not only be enjoying himself, but relishing her taste made Zoe go wild.

Zoe raised one of her hands to X6’s balls and cradled them in a gentle hold. The warm skin was even softer than on his legs. This caused her lover to respond yet again. One of the hands holding her ass moved higher up her body, and for a moment, Zoe felt a strong fingertip brush against her entrance. But instead of pushing into her folds, the finger moved up, toward her asshole!

The Director of the Institute could do nothing but keep sucking her favorite synth’s cock as his firm and precise finger pushed a tiny bit of her own lubricant into her ass, while his tongue continued to lap at her clit exactly like he had been instructed. He showed no signs of slowing down as he did, which made it impossible for her to resist the probing finger as it plunged into her.

Now with all parts of her stimulated, Zoe felt herself melting against X6. The stimulation in her ass produced vivid mental images of that finger replaced with the very cock in her mouth. Perhaps on all fours in front of him. Or maybe riding him as he bucked into her bowels instead of her cunt. Just the thought of her back walls stretching to meet the needs of the monster in her mouth made Zoe’s toes curl, and an orgasm spring through her entire body.

Fortunately, X6 wasn’t long after her, and his addicting reward was like a flood down her throat.


	17. Day 17: Masturbation (Cait solo)

Cait wasn’t a complicated woman. She didn’t need any fancy arrangements to get herself off. Just someone in a bed with her, letting them do whatever they wanted to her body, and she was in heaven. She most enjoyed it when they took control and told her how they liked it. Her pleasure came when they were pleased. It had always been that way. Ever since she first had a collar put around her neck and she spent five years as a slave. Her pleasure meant nothing, it was all about what they wanted. And she slowly learned that she loved it that way.

There was another lesson that Cait learned from the slavers. Most of the time she spent collared, she didn’t wear anything else. Being naked really helped when she was forced into a bed and told to make caps for her owner. No clothes to get in the way, nothing to get dirty, and nothing for her endless line of raider clients to steal. Her constant nudity could get annoying when she was leashed and made to walk outside as the gang moved from one location to another, but other than that, she grew to love it. Being watched at all hours, regarded only for her curves and assets. It was the only time she felt something close to pride.

Nathan, the oaf she loved with all her heart, knew how much Cait liked to disrobe. He learned very quickly how she “paid” for most of the beer she drank around the commonwealth. Just a quick flash of her tits to most bartenders or pub owners, and she’d get one or two bottles thrown her way. She’d also flash people just to see his reaction, or sometimes drop her trousers and show off her ass when she felt particularly naughty. Every time, his flustered reaction and his old world values made him look wonderfully adorable. And sometimes, he’d get as turned on by her brazen displays as she did, and they’d have no choice but to have a romp somewhere just out of public eye because he couldn’t control his urges.

What the General of the Minutemen did _not_ know, however, was quite how deep her love of being nude really went. If she had her way, she probably wouldn’t wear a stitch ever again. Even in deep freezes or blistering hot days. In Cait’s perfect world, she wouldn’t feel a thing as she journeyed at Nathan’s side totally nude for the rest of her days. Fuck laws, fuck morals, and fuck prudish reactions. She wanted the world to see her just like she used to be seen all those years ago.

Those fantasies would always remain just fantasies, however. She knew better than to be naked all the time. All the risks and dangers of the commonwealth were simply too much for a single naked woman and her constant companion to handle. 

On the other hand, being in her Diamond City home was not one of those times that she had to be clothed. And Nathan had gotten used to seeing her this way. But Nathan couldn’t be home all the time. As General of the Minutemen, he was often called away to handle business of one kind or another. Most of it involved boring-as-fuck meetings and other paperwork that put her to sleep or made her want to claw her eyes out. The kind of shit that she’d rather die than attend, so she left him to it. Which meant that sometimes Cait spent a lot of time at home alone. And naked.

On days like that, she had a secret. Something she knew her uptight, adorable old-world lover couldn’t understand. Or approve of.

When alone for a day or more, Cait liked to climb up to the top level of their shared home. There was a trap door on the roof which opened to a quaint little balcony that overlooked Diamond City’s marketplace. Fortunately, it was just high enough that most people didn’t bother craning their necks and looking up at the naked woman staring down at them. (Though anyone in the upper stands could clearly see what she did, which only excited Cait more)

The thoughts and feelings hit her immediately every time. The scandal of it, the naughty feeling of knowing how angry Nathan might get if he ever found out, knowing anyone could look up and see her at any time. And then there were those thoughts that stung in a delicious way. The memories of the years spent like this, being degraded and used every day for five years. It all mixed together, the guilt and shame and overwhelming desire, until Cait laid herself down on the floor of the balcony and rubbed her hands all over her exposed body.

She didn’t care to artfully draw out her climaxes, nor did she feel the need to slowly caress herself until she felt warm and comfortable all over. No, in moments like this, beneath open air, with the sound of oblivious people just outside of her vision, with the thought of Nathan’s flustered disapproval in her mind, she savaged herself. One hand squeezed a tit so hard that the skin turned red. The other mauled at her clit in savage circles. Sometimes she’d slap herself across the face, or she’d reach behind to spread some of her own arousal over her asshole so she could jam two fingers into it. She did anything to get herself off, the more perverse, degrading, or painful the better. All the while, her spread thighs were open for anyone to look up and watch, even though nobody ever did.

She didn’t stop at one orgasm, either. Cait would force herself to lie there, her fingers working a frenzy over her body until she started cumming again and again, each one bleeding into the last. It wasn’t until her muscles were exhausted and the sun started to dip below the walls of the city that Cait would drag herself to her feet and descend back indoors.


	18. Day 18: Fucking Machine (Zoe solo)

Zoe lay on her bed as she looked at the strange device in front of her. It had been delivered while she was away from her quarters, but she could find no paperwork or notification who had sent it, or why.

Well, she could easily guess _why_ it had been sent. The fake penis that hung at the end of the machine was obvious enough. And the machinery it was attached to didn’t look complicated or mysterious. It was one of those machines that rhythmically pushed the dildo back and forth. On top of the device, a small remote control had been placed, which obviously would let Zoe set the speed and other settings.

She might have been surprised to see something like this inside a place as stuffy and uptight as the Institute if she had seen it during her earliest days with them. But after becoming Director, Zoe realized just how freaky these nerds could be. Sexual health was very important to them, considering how stressful a life totally underground could be. And while they had some very stupid hang-ups about things like tattoos, piercings, and makeup, they weren’t shy about pleasing themselves behind closed doors. Maybe it was the fact that the Institute had been founded by a bunch of shut-ins from the CIT. Zoe knew, probably better than anyone, how even the most quiet and uptight person could hide some very intimate secrets.

So an actual fucking machine wasn’t much of a surprise to the Director. Seeing it show up in her room _was,_ however. That didn’t stop her from leaning forward to inspect the dildo that pointed directly at her. It wasn’t a strange design or even made out of anything weird. Just a smooth phallic shape that was as warm and soft as the real thing, but also just as rigid and hard as a living erection. The piston behind it was clean and showed no signs that it had ever been used before.

She thought about refusing to use it altogether. After all, she had X6-88 now. But the synth was stuck in an extensive training course for the next two weeks in the SRB, intended to improve his reflexes and combat efficiency by half a percent. Had he sent it? If he didn’t, would he be upset if she tried the machine? It’s not like she hadn’t used toys while in a relationship before. Hell, her and Nathan’s collection had been quite extensive before the war.

That was that thought that convinced Zoe. Just an idle memory of all the toys she used to own, using them on herself, on Nathan, or just having them around when she needed them. This machine was no different. And besides, it would still be two weeks before she saw X6 again, and a Director had her needs.

It made Zoe blush when she first lined the toy up with her entrance. She lay on her side on the bed, legs bent to expose herself to the plastic cockhead as it teased her folds. Fortunately, to go along with its hidden naughty side, the Institute had its own lubricant that was far better than anything she’d used in her old life. Her core and the toy were slathered in it before she used the remote to give it a test thrust.

The feeling of the cock as it slowly pushed into Zoe, aided by the super-science lube, was heavenly. Even more intense than she thought it would be. The effect of the lube? Maybe hidden electrodes in the dildo itself? Either way, the director’s pleasured moan was long and loud as the machine made its first thrust. She swore she even orgasmed from the stimulation.

It felt even better when she pressed another button on the remote, and the dildo slowly moved further into her. Zoe’s entire body shivered and her toes curled as her walls clenched around the dildo.

Once confident in the machine’s ability to pleasure her, Zoe let it begin rhythmically pumping back and forth. As it did, her free hand slithered between her legs to caress her clit. She bit her lip and writhed as her mechanical lover moved at a perfect speed, as set by the remote.

Soon enough, Zoe found herself repositioning, moving to her knees and bending down on all fours to present herself to the machine. It repositioned along with her, rising on pistons and wheels to match whatever pose she wanted to be in. Slick flowed down her thighs as she increased the pace of the fucking, which kept the Director mewling and panting. Zoe gripped the sheets of her bed in a grip so strong that her knuckles went white as she succumbed to the sensations. In her mind, she was both thrilled at the scandal of what she was using to masturbate with, but also imagined a dozen different lovers in place of the beautiful machine. X6 of course. And Nathan. MacCready. Even men she hadn’t slept with, like Preston or Travis Miles. In that moment, Zoe wished she had a second machine in her bedroom, right on top of the first one, so she could be stimulated in two places at once.

Wait, why just wish? Zoe was in charge of this entire underground facility. She’d just order one. 

[Today’s entry heavily inspired by this lovely Mass Effect animation from Lordaardvark. (obviously it’s a NSFW link)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Frule34.xxx%2Findex.php%3Fpage%3Dpost%26s%3Dview%26id%3D2440192&t=MTU2OTM5ZGU4ODllMjVlM2U2MDE2ZTVhMDVhOGUxMDMxZmFkZWNlMyx3R2ZlQ1NxRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Az4JlZX-3niC_4YXmRw_r_g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fronqueesha.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188421537761%2Fkinktober-day-18&m=1&ts=1599021264)


	19. Day 19: Public Sex (Nathan/Cait)

The Dugout Inn was always busy at this time of night. The workday ended hours ago, the sun had set, and people were eager to spend their hard-earned caps in a safe place that served relatively famous alcohol. And Vadim Bobrov was more than happy to provide people with his wares. Especially now that he had an electric cooler behind his bar, provided by the Minutemen. He could keep dozens of ice-cold beers in the thing, and charge a premium to anyone looking to buy.

Fortunately, Nathan didn’t have to pay. Given that he provided the cooler in the first place. But there was also the fact that Cait had a longstanding arrangement with the bartender, going back long before the General ever met the two of them. Cait just flashed her breasts at him, and she got what she wanted. In this case, two cold beers.

She’d walked to the booth Nathan had claimed in a relatively empty corner of the busy establishment with her shirt still rolled up, the cold bottles pressed over her nipples to keep somewhat modest. Several whistles and catcalls followed Cait as she made her way over to the general, which flashed her pale cheeks a deep red and widened her grin.

Aside from a thin rolled-up shirt, Cait only wore a pair of tiny denim shorts that barely covered her lower half. So when she turned around to sit next to Nathan, her accentuated curves completely filled his vision.

“You know we shouldn’t be doing this.” He mumbled as he leaned closer to Cait and wrapped his arm around her waist. He used his other hand to brush her hair away from her neck so he could place gentle kisses there.

“I dunno what you’re talking about.” Cait feigned ignorance as she placed the beers on the table, which momentarily exposed her breasts and rock-hard nipples to the entire building. But she quickly dropped her shirt. As she did that, she unsubtly spread her thighs beneath the table, an invitation for Nathan’s hand to go lower.

“One day we’re going to get caught.” He took her offer and slid his hand down to the very low waistline of her shorts and slid his fingers beneath the old fabric. Under her wild untamed curls, he could feel how drenched she already was.

Cait turned to Nathan and nipped his ear with her teeth. “That’s why you’re the General, love. You’ll get us out of jail.”

He turned to face her, which was really an excuse to lock his lips with hers. Cait threw herself into the kiss as she spread her legs even farther apart, moaning and shivering as his fingertips brushed her clit. Cait reached up to hold the back of his head as her tongue brushed against his, locking him into the kiss.

He wasn’t content to just keep fingering and kissing her however. Now that they were locked on this course, Nathan wanted to take it farther. The hand in her pants rose up, which made Cait let out a disappointed noise, to open the button that kept her shorts up. Once free, he started pushing them down. Fortunately, Cait got the hint a moment later, and wriggled her hips until the ridiculously small garment began to slide down her thighs.

“Get on my lap.” Nathan purred as he pulled back from the kiss and reached down to undo his fly. He didn’t let his trousers fall down, but just opened them enough for his erection to spring free beneath the table. Cait, meanwhile, finished the motions that disrobed her, and she placed the shorts on the table in front of them, next to the beers. The only thing that kept her partial nudity away from the prying eyes of the bar was the side of the booth and the thick dark wood of the table itself.

She wasted no time in clambering up Nathan’s legs, spreading her thighs, and lowering herself onto his cock. Nathan couldn’t stop himself from letting out a long, satisfied moan as the hot, wet grip of her cunt overwhelmed him. She squeezed her muscles as she lowered the final few inches, and seemed to relish the way she could draw pleasure out of him.

If either of the Bobrov brothers had seen what the two of them were doing, they paid it no mind. Nathan had, after all, saved the Commonwealth and given their business a massive boost in the aftermath. Perhaps they were shielding the brazen couple from the eyes of Diamond City security. And perhaps Vadim enjoyed the impromptu show, given his positon at the bar let him see every corner of his establishment, even the booth in a dark corner.

Cait didn’t seem to care, either, as she squeezed her eyes shut and began rolling her hips on top of Nathan. When his fingertips reached down to once again stroke her clit, her plump lips fell open in a silent exclamation of pleasure. 


	20. Day 20: Watersports (Nathan/Cait)

Mixing vodka and Nuka-Cola was a bad idea, as he and Cait discovered when she tried to make that unholy combination. It tasted like rotten death, and some kind of chemical reaction in the mix caused it to stain the bottles they used to combine the drinks a deep unhealthy yellow. And it would have no doubt done the same to their insides if they tried more than a few sips of the putrid sludge.

But mixing vodka and Nuka Quantum? It didn’t taste particularly _good_ , but it wasn’t wholly unpleasant, either. He was still surprised by the flavor of Quantum all by itself. He’d never seen the stuff back in his old life, and its rarity in the wasteland was enough to make him think of it as something special to hold onto. So every sip of Quantum was a treat in itself. It turned out that mixing the drink with alcohol made it much easier to gulp down without worrying about its rarity. And six bottles of his precious collection had gone down between him and Cait before they realized how much they had drunk.

But the real Quantum treat happened later. About an hour later, to be precise. Because Nuka Cola Quantum had a side effect few people ever talked about. And when he was inebriated on a mix of the blue glowing liquid and vodka, he found the fact that his own piss glowed just a bright as the soda to be hilarious. Especially in the dead of night, when the bright stream that flowed out of his dick illuminated the entire area in a faint blue glow.

“What’s so fuckin’ funny?” Cait slurred as she wobbled up closer to him, equally drunk, if not more so, than him.

“Look!” The smashed General pointed down, at the neon-bright liquid that came out of him.

“Holy shit.”

“Right!?”

“Gimme that!”

Before Nathan could argue with her, Cait reached down and grabbed his member in a soft, yet unyielding fist. She brokered no argument as she changed the angle of his soft cock. Yet her touch, even in a moment like this with so much alcohol still in his veins, was quickly changing that situation.

“Careful!” Nathan hissed when she pulled the sensitive member a little too hard to the left, to paint a nearby bush with blue urine.

“Don’t be a pussy. I’ve had to hold up plenty of drunk cocks before.” The drunken Cait bit back. “At least you’re sober enough to stay standing.”

He chuckled as Cait wiggled his semi-hard cock around. He could tell he was close to done, but he didn’t want her to stop. Especially as he felt himself getting harder in her hand. He wondered if his cum would also glow as much as his piss. The mental image of her face covered in blue-colored, glowing jizz was enough to elicit a moan out of him.

Perhaps he was too drunk to notice it at first, or maybe he thought it was his own daydream for a moment, but Nathan didn’t feel Cait’s hand leave his cock. Nor did he see her slip down her knees a moment later. Not until she grabbed him again and started moving his member around in her warm palm.

“Wait, what are you…” He slurred.

“Ain’t the first time I’ve done _this_ , either.” She opened her mouth and directed the stream of glowing blue, hot liquid into her mouth. She held it there for a moment, a grin on her parted, pouting lips, as Nathan could see her throat illuminated with the glowing piss.

She swallowed without complaint or a hint of disgust. And when she emptied her mouth, she opened again to show Nathan that it was all gone, save a few drops of blue that left the faintest glow on her teeth and deep down her throat.

“Holy shit.” He echoed her earlier sentence. Which got her to laugh.

She filled her mouth again with the last few drops of Nathan’s drunken urination, and shamelessly held her lips open to coax the final drops of the liquid into her. It wasn’t until long after he finished peeing that she let go of his hips and once again gulped down the warm piss.

She giggled again as he regarded her with rapt, wide-eyed attention. “Told you I’d do this in your office if you ever needed. Didn’t believe me, did ya?”

He shook his head negative as Cait licked her lips and sucked a few glowing droplets off her fingers.

“Y’know, it probably tastes better the second time ‘round.”


	21. Day 21: Bukkake (Cait/raiders)

“And who’s the baddest, strongest, and best in the Commonwealth!? It’s all of you fuckers!” The gang leader screamed into the open air. She paced back and forth in front of a roaring bonfire. Opposite her, the entire gang shouted and cheered along with her speech.

“They’ll remember our message for years! Ain’t none of those bitches gonna invade our turf again!” She laughed. As she did, she tugged on the leash in her hand. Cait knelt at the leader’s side, naked save for the collar that attached to the leash, smiling at everyone’s good spirits. Her good mood wasn’t entirely natural. Just before this celebration, everyone passed out their massive haul of jet, psycho, and all sorts of other chems, taken from the torched remains of a rival gang’s hideout. Even as a slave, she got a little bit of a share, and couldn’t help but feel marvelous in the afterglow. 

“Now I think we need to celebrate. And I got the perfect bitch here to do it. Get in there!” The leader reached down and gave Cait’s ass a slap, which prompted her to stand and move next to the fire. Not so close that it burned her skin, but close enough so the warmth helped to banish the chill that always accompanied her nudity. She knelt again when she moved into the middle of the gathered raiders. Many of them didn’t even wait for their leader’s word, and were already unbuckling their pants, sliding their belts down, or otherwise getting as naked as her.

The leader, leash still in hand, and now bottomless, sauntered up next to the slave. “Let’s make this party interesting, huh? _No hands._ You can shove your junk in her face, but don’t grab her. Don’t pull that red hair of hers, don’t grab her tits, nothing. And she won’t touch you with anything but her sweet lips.” To accentuate her declaration, the leader drew her thumb over Cait’s lips. She instinctively parted them and let the woman push the digit into her mouth. Cait giggled at the chance to show off.

From her position on the dirt, Cait’s vision was filled with a dozen familiar cocks, pussies, and the hips of the gang she’d serviced every day for three years. The men were hard already, and she could see glistening wetness on many of the women.

“Oh, and for fuck’s sake, don’t take too long. She’s got a lot of cum to swallow.” The leader unhooked the leash and walked away from Cait.

Two men approached first, one of them already stroking his member like mad. Cait leaned forward, hands behind her back, to swallow the other. She looked up at the one jacking himself off and smiled as she sucked the cock offered to her mouth. At her side, a man and woman joined in with their own hand-held pleasure.

“Hey, boss, I got an idea!” the raider named Rustbucket spoke up from the back of the crowd that surrounded Cait. “Don’t let any of it go to waste!”

“I like that idea. Give it to her.” The boss nodded.

Rustbucket shoved his way forward, erection preceding him. But in his hand, he held a huge, shallow metal bowl. It was way too smooth to have been anything but a pre-war relic he found somewhere in the wasteland. Some sort of fancy display bowl? Whatever. Cait took it.

“Hold it under your face.” Rustbucket said with a salacious nod. She lifted the bowl under her chin. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he intended, and why the boss liked the idea. When the raiders started cumming on her, the bowl would catch everything that didn’t land on her face or in her mouth.

The man she had been sucking for just a few moments groaned and started thrusting his hips deeper down her throat. Cait closed her eyes and let him do what he needed. After all, a slave never complained while she was being fucked. Soon enough, her mouth filled with his warm masculine-tasting cum. But instead of swallowing it, Cait leaned further over the bowl and let it drip out from between her lips.

That opened the proverbial floodgates. Other men started to cum, their white jizz plastering much of her freckled face. Others seemed happy with letting their ropes of cum join the first man’s in the growing puddle on the bowl. Cait couldn’t watch it grow for very long, however, as one of women in the gang shoved her cunt into Cait’s face a moment later. She dutifully started licking.

Somewhere in her chem-haze, the woman explosively climaxed over Cait’s face, and some of it dripped into the bowl. But the majority slid down her body. As did the cum of a man who cared nothing for her humiliating display, and just wanted to paint her forehead with his release. Another aimed right at her tits. Which meant he had to go on his knees and aim his pecker beneath the bowl. Cait sighed as the warmth covered her chest.

Eventually, her arms grew weary of holding the bowl, which now held an impressive amount of the gang’s combined ejaculate. Male and female alike. Without prompting from anyone, she leaned back, opened her mouth, and let it slide down her throat.

She didn’t care about the taste, the texture, or any of it save one important fact. Something the raiders probably didn’t know, mostly because they only used her to get off and rarely sucked each other’s cocks. But when they all got really high on Jet, the chem didn’t stay in their body for long. In fact, a lot of it came out with their jizz. And Cait savored the massive dose of free chems she swallowed.


	22. Day 22: Handjob (Nathan/Zoe prewar)

He’d been excited to see this movie ever since he saw the first commercials for it. A superhero adventure that starred Brittany Wells! Nuka Girl herself! Well, one of the many actresses who had given their likenesses, voices, or acting talent to the super-popular soda mascot. But as far as Nathan was concerned, Brittany was _THE_ Nuka Girl. She was the star of the short-lived tv show, and it was her version of the character whose face adorned the Nuka Cola billboard that had been put right next to his workplace.

Zoe knew he was excited, too. And she’d lovingly teased him about it ever since the first commercial played. She didn’t seem threatened by his schoolboy crush. Or at least, she didn’t let him know if she did, and had way too much fun with the prodding whenever she got an opportunity.

Such as now. The movie was an okay schlock fest of terrible special effects and bad acting, so Brittany’s presence was a real highlight. Her acting training stood head and shoulders above everyone on screen. As did her physical presence. And by physical presence, he meant the fact that in this current scene, she walked around a bad guy’s moon base in a bikini.

“Oh, look at that.” Zoe teased as the camera focused on the starlet’s body. “Now I see why you wanted to drive out here.”

They weren’t in a normal theater, mostly because all the traditional movie houses were too far into the city for a relaxing evening out. But the Starlight Drive-In? A perfect place for a date. They’d come here dozens of times ever since moving to Sanctuary Hills, and would probably keep visiting until the screen fell down.

“I didn’t know they’d do this!” Nathan stammered as the scene… just kept going. Brittany writhed over the set as she kept talking to the villain, and the camera ate up every inch of her curves.

“Yeah, sure, big guy.” His wife had a playful glint in her eye as she looked at him.

The other reason they loved going to the Drive-In? Parking in the back, in the middle of the night, where nobody could look into their car. Truth be told, he and Zoe had actually watched maybe half of the movies they paid to see. Much of their time was spent doing something else entirely.

When Brittany threw herself into the arms of the villain, a woman in head-to-toe green paint to represent a moon alien, he felt Zoe’s hand snake over his crotch.

“Hey, what…?”

“Shh!” Zoe raised her other hand to her lips, but didn’t stop smiling as her slender fingers manipulated his fly and unzipped his jeans.

And then he was out, his half-erect cock in his wife’s hand as the bright screen in front of them showed the two actresses wrestling in a completely unrealistic way.

“Just enjoy the show.” Zoe kept grinning as her hand pumped up and down, slowly drawing his cock into its fully erect state. He gasped at the stimulation.

“You… you knew about this scene.” He hissed as he tried to keep his cool. A tiny part of him felt terrified that this was some elaborate revenge plot for his crush on the actress in front of them. Another part worried that a cop or Drive-In employee would walk up at that exact moment.

“I may have done some research.” His wife replied. Her grip increased as she continued her languid stroking. “I thought you might enjoy it a little more with my help.”

He looked at Zoe and saw only a genuine smile. While it didn’t banish all of his apprehension, it did work to soothe much of it. While she continued to pump his erection, he leaned closer to her so he could put his lips on hers. She responded to the kiss immediately, and the two of them locked lips and tongues as if they were teenagers out on their first date. As he did, Nathan reached his right arm to Zoe’s hip. Her skirt was already hiked up past her knees, so he didn’t need to push it much farther to give him access to his prize. Behind her soft panties, his fingertips felt her increasing heat and gathering slick. Zoe moaned and spread her thighs for him.

That’s when someone knocked on the window of the car. Nathan shot back up to the driver’s seat and slammed both of his hands on the wheel.

 _“I’msorryofficerIdidn’tknowIwasspeeding!_ ” he shouted on instinct.

Zoe giggled as she pointed to her side, where a person not wearing a uniform, neither police nor Drive-In staff, gestured to roll the window down. The angle and darkness of their rear-lot parking spot meant that they couldn’t see what his wife was doing to him in.

“Hey, do you have sound in your…” The person asked, and Zoe calmly responded, giving friendly advice to get the best movie experience in a car. All the while, her hand slowly moved up and down his cock.

By the time the person left and Zoe rolled the window back up, the fight between the actresses had come to a stop, and Brittany stood triumphant over her opponent, bikini ripped in strategic locations to show even more skin.

Nathan lasted a few moments more, if at least to prove a point that he wasn’t so weak to instantly lose himself to the sight of scantily-clad actresses. But with his exceedingly attractive wife next to him, he didn’t hold out forever. And soon he writhed in his seat as an orgasm sprang out of him. Zoe giggled as he struggled to remain calm and cool in the car, lest he draw attention at the last moment.

“Feel better, hon?” Zoe asked as she withdrew her hand. She didn’t re-dress him, but only because he could see that much of his cum had landed on the back of her palm.

“Yeah… yeah, thanks.” He huffed as he came down from the sensation. At the same time, he shoved his softening member back into his pants.

“Any time.” Zoe looked back at him as she brought her tongue to her hand, and licked the cum off as casually as if she were eating a snack from the concession stand.


	23. Day 23: Size Difference (Zoe, X6-88)

Zoe never thought much about the size of her lovers before. Other than the obvious fact that she never grew taller than five feet, and so her partners tended to be much bigger in a very literal sense. But as for the size that “really” mattered, she hardly paid attention. So long as her men pleased her, that’s all she cared about.

At least, she had _thought_ it was all she cared about. X6-88 had not been born, but engineered. Made to be a physically perfect specimen by the Institute. That meant his genes were tailor-made by someone who wanted to make a flawless human being. Including the genes that dictated his height, his metabolism, and even the size of his cock.

His… very impressive size.

She knew it mostly had to do with his equally impressive height. X6 stood taller than most people, which helped increase his intimidating Courser persona. And so to go along with his actual size, his manufactured genes increased his genitals to remain proportional to the rest of him. For tiny Zoe, this presented something of a beautiful problem. Or maybe a pleasurable puzzle.

He sat on the clean white sheets of her bed, in the director’s quarters. His naked body on full display for her as she walked closer. Zoe smiled as he looked up at her. There were no regulations in the Institute that forbade people from sleeping with synths, so she didn’t feel any trepidation of having her bodyguard, friend, and lover in her bed. So long as the Institute didn’t catch wise to the fact that her heart was his just as much as her body, then they could do whatever they wanted. Plus, the fact she was Director of the whole goddamn place added another layer of security.

“It’s been too long.” Zoe cooed as she bent down and crawled up the bed. She made sure to brush her hands against X6’s muscular legs as she did so.

“Almost three weeks.” He confirmed.

“I’m not wasting any more time.” She was already soaked from the anticipation of this moment. And then watching him shower. And then following him to bed as he made his way around her quarters without a stich of clothing. Her synth lover was already hard, but she could see that her slow, inexorable approach caused him to throb.

She stopped when her lips were in parallel with the synths large erection. She reached one hand up to hold the turgid shaft, and reveled at the fact that her fingers barely wrapped around it. She lowered her face until she was at the bottom of it, and then extended her tongue so she could slowly lick up the entire length. X6 let out a brief, but delicious grunt as he felt her slowly drag her mouth up his cock. By the time she reached the head, a large drop of pre-cum had gathered for her to lick up. Which she did with a smile.

But Zoe wasn’t content with just oral. Not right now. Besides, her jaw was still sore from the last time she took him down her throat. And that was three weeks ago!

Instead, once Zoe finished her long motion, she rose up until she stood above her lover, and spread her thighs so she could straddle him. X6 watched her every motion, especially the movement between her legs, where her arousal practically dripped out of her.

“You ready, X6?” She asked.

“Of course, ma’am.” His voice sounded strained, all too eager for the real show. She knew if he had his way right now, he’d probably slam her to the bed and let all his all-too-human, very masculine instincts take over. But he also knew better than to take charge before they started.

Instead, he watched as Zoe bent her knees and slowly lowered herself over him. She briefly rubbed her slick folds over his shaft, teasing him, but not for long.

She lined him up with her entrance, and slowly lowered all the way down. And like every time she and X6 had sex, she had to take a deep breath and start slow. He slid into her with gentle pressure, pushing his impressive width against her walls until she could feel herself stretching wide around him. The sensation of being so full, so entirely stimulated, made Zoe’s limbs tremble and drew out a tiny orgasm just from the penetration. And she had several more inches to go!

He didn’t thrust upward, which she was thankful for. Instead, he let Zoe slowly get herself used to feeling him inside of her. It only took a moment, but it felt like a blissful eternity. Soon, she felt herself sliding down more and more until she took as much of him as she could. X6 tossed his head backward as he succumbed to the sensation. She rewarded his patience with a few clenches of her muscles, which earned another moan out of him.

Then she moved up, slowly dragging him out, and the overwhelmingly full sensation started to lessen. But she wouldn’t be that way for long. Once she got used to him, Zoe devoured the feeling of X6-88 inside of her. She hadn’t considered herself a size queen before, but her synth lover made Zoe think very much otherwise.


	24. Day 24: Pegging (Nathan/Zoe prewar)

One of the considerations he and Zoe made when buying their bed was how comfortable it was on their knees. They tried plenty of different models until they settled on this one, even though it cost a few hundred dollars more than most of the others.

Tonight, Nathan thanked his past self a million times over as he knelt on top of his bed, naked, ass in the air. His wrists were tied behind his back with flimsy, fuzzy handcuffs (he could feel the unlock mechanism against his thumb if he needed to take them off) and his ankles tied to the lower bedposts. His erection dangled between his legs, held by his wife… no, not his wife. Tonight she wore her black leathers, including a pair of thigh-high black boots, so he had to refer to Zoe as ‘mistress’ until she took them off.

His mistress slowly dragged her hand up and down his upside-down shaft with one hand, milking him of his pleasure and the copious amounts of pre-cum that leaked out. He couldn’t cum until she told him to. Her other hand held his balls in a firm grip, and she sometimes amused herself by giving them a gentle squeeze. Nathan’s immobile situation made him incapable of doing anything but writhe under her control.

“Look at that. You’re leaking all over our sheets.” She hummed as she slowly withdrew her hands from him. “I think you’re ready.”

She took two steps to the side of the bed, one of her fingers outstretched, and Nathan could see the glistening droplets of his precum all over it. He dutifully parted his lips and let his mistress feed him his own release. As she did so, his eyes looked farther down. Between her legs, a small black phallus stuck out from atop the harness she wore. The strap-on they’d spent weeks shopping for, perhaps even longer than the bed they currently used. It had to be comfortable for them both. Not too big, not too complicated, and nothing too fancy. Just a plastic black cock strapped to her pelvis. It, too, glistened with moisture. The lube she’d made him spread over it. More of the stuff had already been slathered over his ass.

Once satisfied that her finger had been properly cleaned, his mistress sauntered to the back of the bed and mounted herself behind him.

“You ready?” she asked, momentarily dropping the act.

“Yeah. I mean, yes, mistress.” Nathan nodded. He spared a glance back at his wife to see the way she beamed down at him. Of all the things they did together, this got her to smile the most. And seeing Zoe smile was not only a rare treat, it was all he lived for.

She leaned down and rested her slender torso on his back. At the same time, he felt one of her hands slide behind him, to guide the strap-on to his well-lubricated backside. Nathan grit his teeth as she did so. This wasn’t the first time they’d done this, but he still had yet to truly get comfortable with the initial thrust. Indeed, he let out a brief moan, both pain and pleasure, as the unrelenting, yet smooth and well-prepared, head of the cock pushed open his rear entrance. Mistress took her time, and waited until he could proceed before she thrust her hips any farther.

And then she was in, and the bound Nathan had no choice but to let his mistress take her pleasure by fucking his ass. The sensation of fullness was still new, but not something he found objectionable. It really helped that it was Zoe of all people who did it. He just had to crane his neck and see her wide grin, her barely-covered tattooed body, and even her hips as they rolled into him, and he was already in heaven. Soon enough, the mild discomfort passed, and he felt himself pushing his hips back into her, wanting more of her in every way.

“Oh yeah, baby.” Mistress cooed. “Keep doing that.” As she did, she dragged her black-painted fingernails across the skin of his back hard enough to know he’d probably have to sleep on his side tonight.

He had to follow his mistress’ commands, no matter what they were, and so Nathan took over the sole duty of fucking his ass, thrusting back into her, and filling himself with her cock. Nathan let out a grunt as he did so.

“You getting close?” She asked.

“I… I think so, mistress.” He answered, his face half-buried in the mattress.

As he kept impaling himself, Zoe leaned down again and snaked one of her arms around his waist. She didn’t reach for his cock, she instead spread her palm and rubbed her fingers over the dark curls of hair above it. Teasing him with a subtle and insidious torture. When he thrust his hips further onto the dildo, she moved her hands inexorably closer to his shaft. When he pulled away, so did she. 

“Oh that’s not fair.” Nathan groaned as he kept moving.

“I know you can do it. Come on. Just keep pushing. Cum for me.” Mistress said in a deep, encouraging, yet hot as hell voice.

He could feel it building deep within him. After she’d teased him with her hands, not to mention all the foreplay and preparation they’d done which had kept him hard for almost an hour, he was ready to pop. With the dildo in his ass rubbing against a spot he rarely felt touched and her hand drawing out a cruel kind of tease, the spring kept coiling tighter and tighter deep within his lower half.

She kept whispering those encouraging words as Zoe once again resumed thrusting her hips. Nathan’s hands clenched, desperate to grab something, but held back by the cuffs restraining him. He considered undoing them so he could reach between his legs and masturbate like a wild man to end this torment, but he kept himself in check. Barely. Though he doubted Mistress would disapprove of him getting so worked up by an assfuck that he couldn’t control himself anymore.

When she bit his back, Nathan felt the spring uncoil. That tiny bit of soft pain as her teeth bit into him, a sure sign of how much she enjoyed what she was doing, pushed him over the edge, and Nathan felt himself cum without having touched himself at all. His mistress chuckled as she listened to his moans of relief and joy.

Just as slowly as she entered him, she pulled away, and let her obedient boy recover from the ordeal. But his cheeks still blushed when she looked down between his legs and clicked her tongue.

“Look at that mess you made. Someone’s going to have to clean it up.”


	25. Day 25: Roleplay (Aubrey/Nick Valentine) - request

_(This chapter was requested by a tumblr follower, and I was happy to write it for them!)_

The light shone bright on Aubrey’s face, which drowned out the rest of the room in her vision. Not that there was much to see. Everything was already dark. And her movements were limited, having been tied to the chair she sat on, so she couldn’t crane her neck to see anything behind her.

“So, I finally caught the notorious thief red-handed.” Nick Valentine said as he paced behind her, of course out of sight and out of reach. He’d made sure to tie her arms behind her and her legs to the chair’s front. She was totally immobile and at the synth detective’s mercy.

Or so he thought.

“Or maybe I just wanted you to catch me.” She said with a smug smile.

“I doubt that. Not after all the song and dance you put me through. Face it, toots, you lost. And now you’re gonna pay the piper.”

The synth walked in front of her, his long coat swaying, his hat still on his head like he were right out of an ancient movie. Still, Aubrey didn’t drop her smile.

“What are you gonna do to me, cop? I won’t talk.” Her heart fluttered as she spoke the words. Even Valentine had trouble keeping his expression blank and professional.

“After what you pulled, I don’t think standard interrogation techniques are gonna work. I’ll need to get creative if I want to get to the bottom of your crimes.”

“You ain’t got… you have nothing!” She flubbed the line, though Nick didn’t seemed bothered.

“I beg to differ.”

Once again, Nick walked behind her, though she could feel his coat rub against the back of her head. “I need answers, and I need them now. So I’m done being gentle.”

Both of his hands snaked around the chair, and Aubrey felt them engulf both of her breasts in a gentle, yet firm grip. She bit her lip and felt her toes curl at the insistent touch.

“Y… you can’t… this isn’t what cops do…” she managed to choke out. Having her arms tied behind her back while he touched her was so frustrating!

“You crossed the wrong line, and now I’ve got no choice.”

His strong hand, the hands of a synth, reached for the cloth that covered her chest and RIPPED it apart! Fortunately, it was one of her flimsiest shirts, chosen just for this moment. Aubrey stared with wide eyes as the cop exposed her and unceremoniously tossed the destroyed garment aside. But she had no time to retort before he once again manipulated her body. This time focusing on her exposed and slowly-stiffening nipples. He rolled each one in a gentle grip, which dragged a faint moan out of her.

“Just as I thought.” The detective growled in her ear. “Just one little touch and the most dangerous crook in the Commonwealth melts. Either this is going to be the easiest case of my career, or you’re the easiest gal I’ve ever met.”

Aubrey’s cheeks flushed at the stinging words, mostly because every single one of them were spoken so close to her ear, which meant every little vibration struck a chord much farther down her body.

He must have noticed that as well, as one of Nick’s hands slithered down her torso, over the ropes that held her to the chair, past the shredded remains of the shirt, and into the waistline of her pants. She couldn’t stop him as those same fingers moved beneath that line, and into her panties. She couldn’t help herself as she kept moaning at the combined feeling of one finger tugging a nipple, and the other getting inexorably closer to her clit.

“You ready to talk yet?” Valentine asked.

“Never!” Aubrey hissed through gritted teeth.

The hand between her thighs found its target, and Aubrey instinctively opened her legs as far as she could, given she was still tied down, to give him the best access. She had already been wet before they started this roleplay, but his simple touch had brought her arousal to a new peak. Aubrey writhed against his combined assault.

“Sooner or later, they always talk. Or maybe they sing.” Valentine chuckled as Aubrey’s moans and whines grew louder. He played her body like a fiddle. The hand on her breast moved to the other, teasing that sensitive nipple for a few moments before retreating back to where he started. The hand between her legs circled her clit in mechanically perfect rhythm, teasing her nerves in deliciously cruel pattern.

She wouldn’t last long.

Aubrey dropped the act and turned to face her lover, and kissed the synth’s lips. Or rather, she crushed her lips against his the moment she felt an orgasm spool within her, then release in an explosive climax. Like his words had been spoken into her ear, Aubrey communicated her orgasm by whining and whimpering against his soft and smirking mouth.

And that was it. Nick let go of her and immediately reached behind the chair to undo her restraints. The knot hadn’t been tight or complicated, so she felt her arms released after just a moment of tugging. Aubrey moved her arms up to rub her wrists the moment they were free.

“How did you do that?” She breathlessly asked Valentine as he knelt down to untie her legs.

“Once you know who you’re dancing with, it’s easy to lead the way,” The old synth chuckled as if he spoke the most profound wisdom.

“Whatever it was, that was amazing.” Aubrey sighed as an aftershock took hold of her, coaxed out by his hands touching her thighs to release the rope that held them open. “I’m so glad we chose to do this.”

“I’m up for it any time.” He said as he stood, a twinkle in his eye. Then he held his hand to help her stand.

She took it. And as she did, she realized that she was still topless. The ripped shreds of her disposable shirt hung loose over her shoulders.

“We should probably take care of that.”


	26. Day 26: Knife Play (Cait/Nathan)

Cait’s heart thundered in her chest, and adrenaline raced through her veins. Her breathing came fast and hot. No gun in her hand, no weapons in reach whatsoever. Vulnerable. And exposed to the man that loomed over her, gleaming knife in hand.

“If you stay very still, I won’t hurt you. Understand?” He growled, and the vibrations traveled through him, into the bed, and right into her core. Cait moaned as she nodded.

The blade was cold, and it made her shiver when he touched the flat side of it just over her right breast. She only had a thin shirt between her soft skin and the cutting edge. If he turned the blade and pushed the cutting edge onto her, it would provide no protection. 

“I said stay still.” He huffed at Cait.

“Sorry.” She said, though her grin didn’t disappear.

The cool metal, polished to a mirror shine, pressed harder on her breast, which made her hiss as her body warmed the blade. He’d put it on top of the nipple no less, and she felt it respond to the change in temperature.

“Y’know, the way people have been talking about these tits of yours, I think I need to see ‘em for myself.”

She couldn’t say anything before his other hand rose up, yanked the shirt away from her chest, and then used the exceedingly sharp knife to cut it to ribbons. Now she lay topless before him, and his gaze lingered on her skin for quite a long time.

Cait had never felt so exposed, so vulnerable, and so unbelievably turned on. When she’d asked Nathan to indulge in one of her most cherished fantasies, she had no idea how well he’d take it. Or how much he’d work to make it come true for her.

The General of the Minutemen, the most powerful man in the Commonwealth, the one she loved and adored, sat above her with a dangerous glint in his eye. And a sharp knife in hand.

“Turn over.” Nathan ordered her, and Cait obeyed. Her cheeks flushed red as she thought about what he might do. “And spread your legs.”

She felt Nathan readjust on the bed as she did as told. And her blush grew even deeper when she heard him give an appreciative growl.

“Hmm, you’re ruining the shorts I gave you. I think you need to stop wearing them.”

The knife trailed up the skin of her thigh, a little warmer than before, but still cool enough to make her shiver. Cait rested her head on her hands as she let her man work. Though she couldn’t suppress a giggle when she felt the blade rip into the cloth of her shorts. A moment later, Nathan tugged the ruined garment out from under her. Cait spared a glance behind her to see an unmistakable wet spot on the crotch. Well that’s what happened when Nathan took her needs into consideration.

A moment later, his open hand swished through the air, and Cait had only a millisecond to realize his intent before the SMACK of his palm against her ass echoed through the room. Cait let out a playful yelp at the spank, then smiled again.

“You’re not staying still.” He warned her. “I told you there would be consequences.”

“I can’t help it.” She mewled back as she felt Nathan move closer up the bed. He moved until he lay next to her, still fully clothed even though the bulge in his pants was painfully obvious. He brought the knife back up to her vision.

“Don’t move a muscle.”

She nodded. SMACK! Another spank, this time on the other cheek. Cait resisted every urge in her body to move, to writhe, or do anything in response.

“Very good.” Even that faint, vague praise sent shockwaves between her legs.

He spanked her again. Then twice more. And then more times after that. While she didn’t move, that didn’t stop her from crying out her enjoyment. Or her brief yelps of pain as the spanking grew a little more intense. She could tell her pale freckled ass had gone bright red just from the heat she felt on her backside.

“Was that a twitch?” Nathan asked, his voice so dark and husky, she felt that she might cum if he kept talking that way. “Did I just see you twitch?”

“No, sir.” She tried to say.

“I don’t like liars in my bed.” He admonished, and again the knife came into view.

This time, the blade didn’t run its smooth polished flat side against her skin. No, Nathan dragged the sharp edge just above the skin on her spine. The lightest touch, but enough that she could feel a tiny scratch forming. The kind of itchy discomfort that went away after a few minutes. But that tiny bit of stimulation still made her bite her bottom lip and stifle an actual twitch of her muscles.

“Are you going to keep lying to me, Cait?” Nathan asked in that delicious voice.

“… Maybe.” Was her coy response.

“Turn back over.” It was a demand, an order, and not to be disobeyed. Cait flipped back around, though the feeling against her sore bottom and scratched back made it less comfortable than her front. She loved that.

Nathan’s free hand rose to her left breast and grabbed it. As he pawed at her, the knife came just below her throat. Between the collarbone and her neck. She held her breath. She knew he wouldn’t dare touch the cutting edge anywhere near that area, but the sheer mental image was enough to make her pause. It also made her already-soaked thighs feel like a fucking flood.

“I think you need to know what happens to liars.” He said. The knife moved from her neck and farther up her shoulder. To her left arm. Again, he touched the sharp edge of the blade to her skin. But unlike on her back, she felt the faintest pressure. Her heart raced ever faster.

With such a light touch on such a sharp blade, Cait didn’t feel the cut until he moved it down half an inch. By then, the sting overtook all other sensation, and she watched a small trickle of her blood cover the flat metal surface of the knife.

“Are we clear?” Nathan asked as he drew the weapon away. The cut was so clean that it hardly bled on its own.

“Yes, sir.” She responded when she felt herself breathe again.

“Good. Now clean this up.”

Deep inside, Cait did backflips of joy as Nathan hit every single button she wanted him to. On the inside, she remained still, lest she aggravate the tiny cut on her arm, and extended her tongue to let him place the dirty flat side of the knife there. She’d have to clean every drop of blood before he took it away. She had never been so happy.


	27. Day 27: Aftercare (Nathan/Zoe prewar)

Nathan sat on the couch, legs splayed open, each and every muscle screaming for relief from their soreness. He barely even had the strength to grab the remote and turn the tv on. That also required him to bend over and brush his thighs against his still-wet and highly oversensitive cock, which made him wince. But soon enough, he had the TV on, and a pleasant commercial jingle greeted his eyes and ears.

God, he needed a shower. And the rope marks on his biceps probably needed a good ointment to soothe the burns. Zoe was so good with tying him down, but sometimes they got a little too excited, and burns like this were the consequence. Likewise, the bite marks on his neck promised to be painful tomorrow. But today, he could live with them.

“You okay, hon?” Zoe asked as she walked into the living room. Just as naked as him, and no longer wearing the black leather outfit and tight ponytail that denoted her status as Mistress. She was Zoe again. His tiny, hot as hell, and very loving wife. Seeing her long hair loose and flowing down her back was always a treat for him. 

“Yeah I’m… that was intense.” Nathan admitted as he threw his head back and let the couch hold every ounce of his body weight. Not even his neck felt strong enough to stay upright. 

“Yeah we got a little rough at the end, didn’t we?” Zoe chuckled as she walked next to him and put a warm soothing hand over his. “But you were amazing as always.” She leaned down and placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead. “Thank you.”

Nathan smiled and blushed at the attention. He gave her hand three quick squeezes.

Zoe stood and turned toward the fridge. “Hey, remember when I went to the store earlier?”

“To pick up some fuel for Codsworth, yeah.” Nathan nodded, though he was almost too tired to remember.

“That’s not all I got.” Zoe said in a singsong voice as she turned away from the freezer, two containers in hand. In her left, one of his favorite sights in the entire world. An entire container of strawberry ice cream. And not the cheap stuff, but the kind he really liked. In her right hand, she held her own favorite. Dark chocolate, whipped smooth and full of tiny marshmallows.

“No way!” Nathan let out a tired laugh. “The kind with the little bits of real strawberries? They finally restocked!?”

Zoe nodded as she moved back to the couch and sat next to her husband.

“Thank you! I love you.” Nathan said in one quick word as he snatched the strawberry ice cream, but still made time to lean over and kiss her cheek.

While he devoured his, Zoe slowly savored her chocolate treat. Neither of them spoke. That was part of the ritual after years of refining their post-sex cooldown. Ice cream first, then shower, cuddling later.

And indeed, the cuddling came after a brief trip to the shower. Zoe threw one of Nathan’s shirts on, which almost reached her knees it was so big on her, then returned to the couch with the thick comforter from their bed. She snuggled next to Nathan and wrapped the blanket around them both, making sure to tuck him tight beneath him and maximize his comfort on their lumpy couch. The show on TV was unimportant. What really mattered was how Zoe wrapped her arms around him and held Nathan, sometimes leaning over to kiss his cheek, or to rub her soft fingertips over his skin to soothe the lingering aches of their intense play. Nathan’s hand rubbed up and down her back, which always got cold no matter how many layers she wrapped herself in.

Oh sure, every now and then his hand would go lower and stroke her bottom, and Zoe’s idle touches on his muscles would become full-on appreciation for his body. But they were far too exhausted to take it farther. But every little display of affection and warmth only deepened their sensation of comfort between one another.

On most nights, they had just enough strength to hop back into the bed after this brief ritual. Tonight, Zoe remained wrapped around Nathan, her head on his shoulder, listening to him breathe. Nathan held his wife close and rested his head atop hers as the lulls of the late-night tv programming drifted him off to sleep.

They would wake up the next morning even more sore, but mutually agreed it was absolutely worth it. 


	28. Day 28: Femdom/public humiliation (X6-88/Zoe)

The Institute had informants all over the Commonwealth. The majority of them were merchants who traveled from place to place, and thus had the greatest contact with the surface world. But some of them were confined to a single location, particularly trade hubs. Unfortunately, a few of those trade hubs had very strict rules of conduct that made contacting these informants difficult. This particular hub forbade guns, raiders, slavers, and unfortunately, most forms of clothing.

And if they wanted to truly blend in, then X6 would have to play-act in a way that made him decidedly uncomfortable. “Going into unknown territory without armor, weapons, or clothing is a very unwise idea.” He said.

“Well if we want this intel, we have to play along. Besides, a big bad courser like you doesn’t need weapons. It won’t be that bad. In and out in less than an hour, then we can forget this ever happened.” Zoe finished changing, and X6 almost dropped his clothes and his customary demeanor. Where she had once been dressed in neck-to-toe black armored clothing and a long coat, she now wore… hardly anything at all. Her modesty was covered by just a few thin strips of black leather and dark cloth, which accentuated her tattooed skin magnificently. She was so uncovered that he could see the outlines of her nipple piercings through the absurdly small garment that served as a top.

X6 had no such luxury. With a grumble, he removed his armored yet comfortable clothing, and stood naked in front of her. Zoe held an open duffel bag and allowed him to stuff the clothing inside, then zipped it shut. “It’ll be right here when we get back.” She assured him. X6 instinctively held his hands over his genitals as she spoke. He was fine being nude in front of her, or even in places like the courser gym back in the Institute, where the bodies of his peers was a commonplace sight. Never in the open. Never so vulnerable.

“Sunglasses.” Zoe tsked and held her hand up for his signature piece of clothing. “We don’t want to hide those gorgeous blue eyes.”

He sighed and relented, squinting beneath the bright sun, then went back to covering himself with both hands.

“Okay, hands away, big guy. We need to finish your outfit.” Zoe held up a thin silver chain connected to a wooden handhold on one end, and small leather collar with metal studs on the other. However, the longer X6 looked, the more he realized that the strip of leather was much too small to wrap around his neck.

He sighed and did as told. X6 spread his thighs to allow Zoe better access to him. She moved forward quickly, and almost pushed her warm, soft, almost-nude body against his as she worked. She lifted his testicles with a gentle hand and slipped the leather strap beneath them, and then buckled it closed on top of his shaft, effectively sealing his genitals in a moderately comfortable, yet humiliating leash. She gave the chain a tug, and his entire lower body responded.

“I think I might keep this.” Zoe said under her breath. “Let’s give it a test.”

He knew he didn’t need to test a damned leash, but he also wouldn’t refuse Zoe’s lewd request. So after she walked a few paces in front of him, X6 dutifully followed before the leash attached to his cock went taut. The slight tugging he felt made his gait awkward. He doubted he would be of any use in combat while restrained in this way.

“I heard about nudist colonies and BDSM clubs back in my time.” Zoe said in a conversational tone as she dragged her naked synth companion along. “To think an entire settlement has dedicated their lifestyle to it. It’s fascinating if you think about it. Nothing to shield them from the elements. And yet they thrived for centuries!”

“I’m sure it’s an interesting history lesson.” X6-88 said with much less enthusiasm. As he got closer to the settlement, he saw many other people, all of them bereft of clothes as well. And half of that number, a mixture of male and female settlers, were restrained in various ways as they followed a leash-holder. He supposed he felt lucky that Zoe hadn’t cuffed his arms behind his back, as he saw several others in such a predicament.

She turned to face him just before they got into earshot of the settlement. “Remember, these aren’t slavers, they just have a lot of rules about what people do in public, especially couples. So play nice, and let me do the talking.” She looked up at him. “One hour, and this is all behind us, okay?”

“I’m right behind you, ma’am. Mostly because I have no choice.”

“That’s the spirit!” Zoe gave the cock-leash a playful tug before moving forward again.

Still, the closer they got to the crowds, the less comfortable he felt. Especially as his eyes kept wandering over Zoe’s body. The only time he’d ever seen her in such a state of undress was when they were alone together. Which was also when they frequently had sex. So seeing her in this state, even in such a strange circumstance, called familiar urges to his mind and lower body.

“Ma’am…” he hissed as they got closer to the front gate. He looked down at his half-hard cock, which showed no signs of going down. In fact, with each heartbeat, he felt his erection grow tighter, which increased the pressure of the leather strap that tied him to the leash.

Zoe saw it as well and smiled. “Oh, don’t worry, X6. It just means you like me… and I think I like showing off how much you do.”

“That may be true, but I’m not comfortable… displaying that affection.”

“Well too bad.”

Unfortunately, they were at the entrance to the unusual settlement, where a naked gate guard armed with a laser rifle, ordered the pair to stop.

“Customary inspection.” She said, and Zoe stepped aside.

“Of course.”

He’d been blushing since he disrobed, but now standing in this exact circumstance made X6’s cheeks flush so hot he might have boiled water off his skin. The guard stared at him, inspected the multiple scars that dotted his flesh, and then walked behind him to do the same on his back. Somehow he knew that her gaze lingered on his backside.

“He’s seen a lot, hasn’t he?” The guard asked.

“Oh yeah. But I’m not giving him up for anything.”

“The leash, please.”

He suppressed a shiver and the urge to run when Zoe passed the wooden handhold to the guard. She held the chain in one hand and gave it a few tugs of her own. They were much harder than Zoe’s test pulls, and they almost yanked him off his feet. Once satisfied with whatever she wanted to see, the guard put the rifle in the same arm she held the leash, and extended her open palm between his legs. X6 shot a glance at Zoe as he felt the strange woman’s fingers wrap around his balls and lift them several centimeters, as if weighing them. Zoe’s expression remained impassive and calm, though he detected a small twitch of her brow as she watched the proceedings. 

“He’s secure. Good. Keep him that way.” The guard let go of his testicles and gingerly handed the leash back to Zoe, then stared a little too long as his growing erection before giving him a wink.

Zoe gave the guard a courteous thanks before taking X6 deeper inside the collection of motley buildings and naked people.

“Want me to tell you how this all got started? I did some research before we relayed here. It might keep your mind off things.” Zoe said jovially as the two of them walked into the crowd. 


	29. Day 29: Rainbow Kiss (Cait/Nathan)

Cait knew the Minutemen were a good thing, even if boring and misguided sometimes. (mostly the fact they never charged caps for what they did!) The way Nathan had dragged them out of the shithole they’d put themselves in, and reformed them into an army that stood up to the Institute and the Brotherhood of Steel was nothing short of amazing. Seeing them destroy the Institute and force the Brotherhood into a peace accord was something straight out of a fucking comic book. It was no wonder that so many people had started to worship the ground Nathan Bhatia walked on.

But Cait knew the man behind “The General”. The flaws and weaknesses. And the human side that the legends and stories never told.

Like right now, she had her man in their Castle, in the bedroom reserved for his high status, his hard cock in her mouth as his hips thrust into her on pure animal instinct. And likewise, his tongue caressed her clit in that damnable way that drew her pleasure out until she was a speechless, mewling bundle of nerves. Cait moaned around the shaft between her lips as Nathan’s expert attention almost melted her into a puddle. But at the same time, she relished the way he fucked her throat so carelessly, as if she were just a hole for him to use.

In here, he wasn’t an upstanding paragon of righteousness that fought to make the world a better place. In here, he was a man. A man she loved dearly, but still a living breathing human being with wants and needs. And after everything he’d done for her, Cait was more than willing to satisfy those needs no matter what they were. The fact he reciprocated to such a tremendous degree was just a bonus to her. (a fucking huge bonus, but still)

The way his hips thrust told Cait how close he was to cumming. She considered herself quite good at the act of sucking cock, even if she really just did whatever came naturally to her. Soon enough, she heard his muffled noises and deep moans from between her legs, and Cait’s mouth was suddenly full of his warm, thick cum. She smiled as she let it fill her up, but didn’t swallow. Because as soon as she knew she’d gotten him to finish, Cait’s body shivered as his oral attention, so precisely wonderful that she’d stopped paying attention to how close she was getting, dragged out an orgasm from her. The kind that curled her toes and made her thighs lock around his face as she rubbed herself on his mouth to draw out another one.

Mouth still flooded, Cait felt Nathan pull away, so she begrudgingly let his head out from between her thighs. He took an appreciative deep breath as his lips and nose pulled away from the wild tangle of curls between her legs, then turned to look at her, a smile on his lips. And some patches of blood on his cheeks and chin to go along with the slick that she normally left after she came on his face.

They both knew it was that time for her, but Nathan didn’t draw attention to it, nor did Cait ever feel the need to make a fuss. She was just as horny no matter what day of the month it was, and she’d be damned before she turned down an offer to be eaten out by her old-world relic of a lover. Besides, it had never debilitated her ability to fuck in the past, nor did it stop her today.

On the other hand, seeing him like that, so wild, so giddy after their mutual orgasm, brought a new idea to Cait’s mind. A very filthy idea that made her cum-filled mouth twist into a grin wider than his.

While Nathan lay back and caught his breath, she turned around to face him, and lay at his side. She made sure to crush her breasts against his chest, to give him a soft distraction, because she could see him turning to grab a napkin and wipe his face clean. She didn’t want that. Not yet.

“Oh, hey,” Nathan started, “Just gimme a sec to-“

She pounced, her lips aimed right at his. She giggled as he instinctively responded by returning the kiss, which meant he parted his lips in anticipation of her doing the same. And she did, but only because her lips still held the mouthful of cum, and opening her mouth let much of the warm load spill out of her mouth and into his.

Nathan sputtered, but Cait held him tight. She knew this wasn’t the first time he’d tasted himself. He told her all about the shit he and his old wife used to do before the bombs fell. Likewise, this wasn’t Cait’s first taste of herself, either. Both her juices and her blood. She licked him clean while he dealt with the fact that his own release now filled his throat. When some of the cum went back into her mouth, it joined the stuff on her tongue, which she gleefully gave back to him. 

Yeah, “The General” had his needs. And so did his woman. And sometimes it was fun to bring him down a peg. Just to remind him to not get too big, or to listen to the flunkies that wanted to tear him apart with their kindness. Her love was real, and she’d never do that to him. 


	30. Day 30: Threesome (Nathan/Zoe/Nuka Girl)

This year for Nathan’s birthday, Zoe outdid herself. And would probably never top it again.

“You… you don’t have the costume with you, do you?” Nathan hesitantly asked Brittany Wells as she stood in his bedroom. Nuka Girl herself. She was exactly as he thought she’d be in person, both in looks and personality. Especially the looks. As if she had purposely put her short blonde hair and makeup in a way that made her resemble her famous fictional character exactly. 

Apparently she and Zoe had attended the same private school back in California, and that she’d come to Boston for business reasons. Nathan had some suspicions when Zoe disappeared that morning, taking the car with her without explanation other than a quick kiss and a jaunty “I’ll be back.” When she returned with his longest-held celebrity crush in tow, he swore he almost had a heart attack.

When Zoe explained that she’d convinced Brittany, on the strength of their old friendship, to be the third in a very special birthday encounter, Nathan swore that he actually had died of a heart attack, and that his afterlife now consisted of a threesome with his beautiful wife and the actress that inspired more than a few fantasies in his head.

It wasn’t until the three of them moved into the bedroom and Britanny stood before him, her shirt fallen down to her ankles so he could see the white bra that she wore beneath, that he asked the question. She laughed in response.

“Oh, no, honey. I don’t even own it! And to tell you the truth, as soon as I’m done with my contract, I’m stealing the fucking thing and burning it.”

That got Zoe to laugh as she kicked her shoes off. “That bad, huh?”

“You have no idea.” Brittany returned the laugh. And then her eyes went wide when she turned to look at Zoe. “You got them pierced!”

Indeed, Zoe had removed her own top, and her nipple piercings were evident for both Brittany and Nathan to see.

“A couple years after high school, yeah.” Zoe blushed.

Brittany turned to Nathan. “You would not believe how many times she talked about doing that. I didn’t think she’d go through with it.”

They continued to chat like that until both women were totally undressed, and Nathan had his own clothes tossed to the bedroom floor. Soon, all three of them were naked on the bed. Zoe on his right, Brittany cuddled on his left. Nathan’s left hand hovered over her, hesitant to touch another woman without his wife’s permission.

That hesitation disappeared when Zoe leaned forward and put her hand on Brittany’s cheek and leaned into a kiss just above his chest.

“Oh my god…” Nathan whispered to himself as the kiss grew deeper, and both women used him as a platform to stay upright so they could enjoy each other more.

They didn’t ignore him for long, however. He felt one hand slither its way down his chest, and then wrap around his painfully erect cock. When he felt a second hand approach from the other side, he made sure to keep himself under control, just before he felt an unexpected orgasm well within him. And just like that, while Zoe and Brittany made out above him, they were both masturbating him in slow, languid strokes.

Not to be outdone, Nathan slid his own hands downward. He first reached between his wife’s legs, and found Zoe’s smooth folds already sopping wet, and eager for his touch. She let out a mewling sound when his fingers brushed her clit. She glanced at him while still kissing her friend and nodded, giving him silent permission to do the same to the other person in the bed. Brittany’s slit was likewise wet, and her entire body shuddered when she felt Nathan’s attentions. She broke from the kiss the moment his left hand touched her clit, and even moved her hand from his cock just to steady herself on the bed.

The moment the women finished kissing, Zoe bit her lip and turned to her husband, just so she could do the same to him. He could taste Brittany’s sweet lip gloss on Zoe, and he was in heaven.

“Happy birthday, hon.” She whispered to him.

Brittany pushed away, and then sat up on the bed. She straddled Nathan’s legs and before he realized her intent, slowly lowered herself onto his cock. Zoe kept her hand on him as she did so, helping to guide her husband into the other woman’s entrance. Brittany’s walls clenched around him the moment they were together, and their eyes locked in mutual satisfaction. As they did that, Zoe leaned up to give Brittany’s breasts attention. He watched his wife caress, grab, touch, and even bring her lips to the other woman’s nipples. Brittany threw her head back as two people gave their all to satisfy her.

When Brittany rolled her hips in a way Zoe never did, it caused Nathan to let out an appreciative noise of his own, and instinctively thrust his hips upward, and deeper into her.

“Oh, you’re gonna have to teach me that.” Zoe chuckled as she adjusted herself closer to her friend.

Nathan wasn’t content to just lie there, however. His hand hadn’t left Zoe’s body since he first touched between her legs. He reached out to grab his wife while the actress continued to ride him, and pulled Zoe into another kiss. She giggled as she felt herself yanked backward and onto his chest, but threw herself into the wet, needy, and intense kiss. Brittany enjoyed the show with noises of her own.

As he kissed Zoe, Nathan’s wandering hands moved all over her body. The hand that busied itself between her thighs was rewarded with Zoe spreading her legs wide, no doubt to give Brittany a clear view of his actions. His other hand moved to her pierced nipples, giving them gentle twists and pulls that he knew she loved. All the while, they didn’t stop their heavy kiss.

Likely because his deepest, most primal instincts were in control, Nathan lost track of time. All he knew was that one moment he was laying down as a woman rode him and another kissed him. The next, he was standing at the end of the bed while Zoe took his place at the top, on her back just like he had been. And this time, Brittany crouched down to put her lips on Zoe’s pussy. He wasn’t finished, however, as the woman between him and his wife had her thighs open, and entrance ready yet again for him. He went on his knees behind her, and slowly thrust forward. The motion caused Zoe to cry out, or perhaps it was Brittany sliding two fingers into his wife while her lips wrapped tight around her clit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still salty I ended the month on the story I'm least proud of. 
> 
> But anyway, thanks for reading 2019's archive! I'm doing this again for 2020, but won't be limiting myself to just Fallout 4!)


End file.
